Moonlight Justice: The Ultimate Fighter of Flames
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Kanbara Takuya and Tsukino Usagi both die at the same time, defiant until the end, declaring they will be back. Usagi's last wish on the Ginzuishou is for a life where being the princess doesn't matter. The Ginzuishou grants her wish while snagging Takuya's soul to protect its wielder. Takuya is reborn as Marcus while Usagi is born as Yoshino's younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sixteen year old Kanbara Takuya snarls as he gets back to his feet, he sways momentarily, the loss of so much blood getting to him. He could still feel it pumping out of his body sluggishly from his left side, in between his ribs. His friends, no his family were all ranged behind him, thankfully none of them had been as badly hurt as him. Chocolate brown eyes narrow in determination, he would not let them die here!

At the same time in the Minato Ward Sailor Moon is getting back to her feet, staring at Sailor Mercury in stunned disbelief, the Moon Senshi removes the icicle that had been rammed into her gut and sways, " All I have to tell them is a youma killed you before I could get to you. None of the others will ever know the truth. "

Sailor Moon feels her henshin unravel as her blood pools at her feet, before Sailor Mercury now stood Tsukino Usagi. Sapphire eyes light with determination and two souls declare at the same time, " I may die here but this isn't the end! I will be back! "

Kanbara Takuya sacrifices his life to save his team while Tsukino Usagi fades away making a wish on her crystal for a new life, one where her being the princess didn't matter. However the crystal knew its wielder would need a defender, someone that wouldn't hesitate to put his/her life on the line to protect its wielder which is why the crystal not only granted its wielder a new life but also a soul that felt like Flame but was much like its wielder.

Five Years Later:

The Fujieda family is stunned when they are blessed with a new daughter. She has beautiful sapphire eyes and is named Tsukina. Not even two months later the Damon family is welcoming their first child into the world Masaru, with olive green eyes that held a knowing look. The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, satisfied with its work secures itself inside Tsukina's soul, hiding itself from those that would wish to use its power for selfish ends. Usagi had only ever made one selfish wish with it and even then it was a pure wish. Usagi's life had been screwed the moment she met Luna.

Chapter 1

Damon Masaru, preferring to be called Marcus, sees red when he finds Fujieda Tsukina getting backhanded by a local punk. Tsukina keeps her feet even as she stumbles from the force of the hit. The auburn haired teen snaps his hand forward to catch the fool's hand on the backswing, gripping tightly. If one looked closely you could see what looked like fire flickering in his eyes, " I thought I made it clear that Tsukina-chan wasn't to be messed with, baka. "

Marcus doesn't even flinch when he hears the telltale snap of bone, " You don't rat me out and I won't let it be known that the only way you can get any is to beat a girl into submission, got it, Saehara? "

The punk, now known as Saehara nods quickly and sprints away, resolving to say he fell when losing his footing in the park and fell on his wrist wrong. Marcus turns to Tsukina and gently tilts her face so he can examine the area that was hit. Rage bubbles just beneath the surface as it's already starting to bruise, " You alright, Tsukina-chan? "

The pale blonde haired teen sighs, " I'll be alright, Marcus. I guess I'd better head home before anything else happens. "

" Nope, you're coming home with me so I can make sure ice gets on that wound. " Marcus states.

" I can't, Masaru-kun. I'll see you at school tomorrow, ja ne. " Tsukina was quick to race home, though she would love nothing more than to have allowed Marcus to take her to his place she knew her big sister would get pissed about that. Yoshino was infuriated that she had to watch after her little sister while the rest of the family did their own things.

" Where the hell have you been, Tsukina. You know what, never mind. Just get in here. I have to get to work since I have to support the both of us. This is the worst. "

Tsukina sighs sadly and pulls out her homework before setting to work on it, listening to her mp3 player to help her concentrate. Why did her big sister resent her so much anyhow, Tsukina pulled her own weight and yet she was treated like she was a burden. It just wasn't fair, she didn't ask to be dumped on her big sister.

Marcus stares after his girlfriend as she races off, she was the only one allowed to call him by his given name. That sick feeling of foreboding he'd had all day hadn't abated yet. If anything it had just gotten stronger. Marcus hits the library before going home so he can get his homework done and maybe find out what was causing the foreboding feeling that wouldn't leave him. He just knew it was centered around Tsukina, the one decent and pure person he had in his life that wasn't related to him. She never flinched away from him even after he casually broke bones in her defense. If anything she snuggled into him, trusting him not to hurt her. When they'd met in primary school he'd sworn he would always defend her, no matter what. He'd kept that promise too, not even getting in trouble with his parents and later his mother for all the fights he got into protecting Tsukina.

Tsukina has just finished her homework and started on the laundry when a faint sound causes her to freeze. That proved to be a mistake as an arm wraps around her torso and a hand covers her mouth, keeping her from screaming. Sheer terror washes through her as she's dragged into her bedroom. Tsukina kicks out, her feet meeting the wall before she shoves away with all her might, slamming her would be rapist into the far wall. Tsukina doesn't even bother to gather her stuff up, she hightails it, scooping up her cell phone on the run. She had long since discovered that the cops here didn't believe rape even existed. She hears swearing coming from behind her even as she hits speed dial number one on her phone, praying Marcus would answer. " Moshi moshi. "

" Where the hell are you right now, Masaru? " Tsukina asks, her feet eating the distance easily, even panicked she still managed to settle into her distance stride.

" I'm just leaving the library, why, Tsukina-chan? " Tsukina adjusts her course accordingly as she picks up her pace.

" I'm on my way and coming in fast, as in at my absolute top speed. " Tsukina replies and hangs up so she could focus entirely on running.

She curses as she's tackled though she goes into a forward tuck roll, comes up on her feet before racing off again, just barely missing getting latched onto by the bastard chasing her. Marcus meanwhile stares down at his phone even as the feeling of foreboding reaches a fever pitch. Taking into consideration her address and the fact that she had said she would be arriving at top speed Marcus spins on his heel before sprinting off. Most people only saw him as a punk, they didn't realize he happened to be the captain of his school's soccer team as well. He also went jogging with Tsukina and knew quite well how to run for distance without winding himself. Just when he's decided he should be seeing Tsukina a terror filled screams rends the air, pushing him to new speeds.

Tsukina winces as her back hits the concrete of the alley she'd been tackled into even as she'd screamed. She could only hope Marcus had decided to meet her halfway as her shirt is cut open and her head slammed into the alley floor beneath her. Her attacker jolts as though hit by something, that something being Marcus' school bag, and then he's yanked off of her even as a resounding crack is heard. Then Marcus was there, deftly checking her for injuries, concern in his green eyes. Marcus whistles long and loud, summoning a wild wolfhound that he had dominated a year ago, " Dispose of that bastard for me, okay, Kurorekka. "

The wolfhound nods and drags the corpse off even as Marcus places the jacket of his school uniform around her shoulders, " We'll go get your stuff and then you're coming to my place. No way in hell am I leaving you alone after this. "

Marcus doesn't even blink when she breaks down sobbing in his arms, he just shifts his hold on her and carries her off. He has Tsukina report the break in, they stick around for the report to be filed, then Marcus takes her to his home. No one even came anywhere near them as Marcus was putting off the Don't-Even-Think-of-Fucking-With-Me vibe at the moment. No one wanted to end up in his specific ward of the hospital and they would if they went after him at that moment. It didn't take long for them to see the terrified countenance of the girl in his arms to realize someone had broken the unspoken rule, you don't fuck with Marcus Damon's girl. Not even the local yakuza messed with Fujieda Tsukina for fear of pissing off Marcus. Toshima's darker denizens resolve to send a message out that would ensure Tsukina was never attacked again as only one thing could put that much fear into a girl, a rape scare.

Sayuri almost says something to her son when she sees the barely perceptible tremors traversing the girl in his arms. She could also see the banked rage in her son's eyes telling her enough of what might have occurred to have them both in this kind of condition. " Take care of her, we can talk later, okay. "

Marcus nods before making his way to his room and closing the door behind him. Tsukina just clings to him, " You're all right now, Tsukina-chan. Want me to call your sister? "

That got a reaction out of the terrified blonde, " No. "

" Why not, I know I'd want to know if anything happened to my little sister. " Marcus says.

Tsukina whimpers, " I'm just a burden to her in her opinion. It's better not to bother her with this. "

Marcus swallows his response to this and instead works on taking care of the blonde in his arms. Comforting her as only he could. Deep in Marcus' soul BurningGreymon and Agunimon frown as well, at the core Marcus had the same values as Takuya only Marcus had no inhibitions about snapping a few necks or breaking some bones to protect those most precious to him. They knew Digiworld was about to call on their partner once more, they also knew his partner would be from the Greymon line as well. They could also sense that Tsukina already had a partner and had a good idea as to why she kept quiet. DATS, the governmental hacks that seemed to think they knew what being a digidestined was all about. Tsukina's older sister was a member of DATS, if she knew her little sister had a digimon partner then she would force her to join as well.

It was only when Marcus was sure she was well and truly asleep that he heads downstairs to talk to his mother. While Sayuri is getting filled in on what had happened the Ginzuishou pulses lowly in its wielder's soul, while not capable of actually feeling emotions the Ginzuishou was concerned about what had nearly happened earlier. Its wielder's new protector had arrived in time though. Still, the Ginzuishou knew that its wielder would only be safe with her protector.

After eating dinner and showering Marcus returns to his room in time to soothe Tsukina in her sleep, gently bringing her to wakefulness. " Masaru-kun? "

" Shh, you need to eat, Kina-koi. " Marcus murmurs.

Tsukina looks down at her clothes and Marcus smirks before grabbing one of his shirts for her to wear. The blonde just shrugs and removes his uniform jacket and her shirt, not even caring that Marcus was looking his fill at her, " Orange, front hook, huh? "

Tsukina rolls her eyes and pulls the ironically orange t-shirt on over her head, " You are going to be busy later on, Masaru-kun. "

Marcus pulls her to him, " I don't have a problem with that, you sure you're up for…? "

Tsukina smiles, " I need you and your touch to remind me that not all men are scum. I trust you, otherwise you would never have gotten me into your bed the first time, Masaru-kun. "

" You sure you don't mind the repercussions of what could happen if your family finds out? "

"No, because I'll have you, Masaru-kun. It's not like I go around and sleep with anything that has a penis. If my parents disown me over something so stupid then that's their hang up, not mine. "

Marcus snorts at what she says, " You do raise an interesting point. "

Sayuri smiles as she watches the young couple together. She knew how far they had taken their relationship and didn't mind. She also knew her son was careful to make sure his little sister Chika didn't walk in on anything mentally scarring as well. That night while Marcus is very thoroughly reminding his girlfriend that not all males were scum Yoshino returns home to find out her apartment is a crime scene. Cursing under her breath and not even thinking about her little sister whom she was responsible for she heads back to her car and rents a hotel room for the night.

Marcus was quick to kiss Tsukina and swallow her near scream of pleasure as he takes her over the edge for the second time. Mere minutes later Marcus barely swallows down his own shout of pleasure as he finally tumbles over the edge himself, not realizing he forgot one key thing that evening, protection. His arms tremble as he strains to hold himself aloft until he finally collapses on top of Tsukina. " Dear Hachiman, I love you, Kina-koi. "

" I love you too, Masaru-kun. "

When morning rolls around Tsukina was the first one up and she showers before putting on the girl's version of Ootori Municipal Middle School's uniform, The top was red with a gray ascot, a gray skirt that she wore red shorts underneath, and black shoes. Once completely ready for the day she heads for the kitchen to find Sayuri already had the bentos for all of them done along with breakfast. Marcus stumbles down ten minutes later to eat breakfast though he was aware enough to give Tsukina a brief kiss. Sayuri hands him a cup of black coffee that he downs immediately before eating his breakfast then grabbing his bento, " Thanks, kaa-chan, love you. "

" Thanks for the bento, Sayuri-san, ja ne. " Tsukina calls over her shoulder as she follows Marcus. They'd walked to school together since primary school so no one really questioned them arriving together. It was also well known by this point in the school year that they were dating as well.

After school Marcus takes the time to change out of his uniform while Tsukina waits for him, since soccer was over for the year he could leave school a lot quicker. He drapes an arm around Tsukina's shoulders, pulling her to his side. Tsukina relaxes into him, knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to her if he could help it. A pained whimpering draws his attention and he sees what looks like a small yellowish orange t-rex. Tsukina has already rushed forward cursing under her breath, " Tsukina-chan, what's going on? " Marcus asks her.

" Fucking DATS did this to you, didn't they? " Tsukina asks the small t-rex.

The flames of righteous fury ignite in Marcus as his soul raged about the injustice that he was seeing before him. Right before his eyes a red and black device with orange trim appears before him. Instinct has him calling the little t-rex into said device. Tsukina blinks at this but she was quick to drag Marcus away. No way in hell was she allowing DATS to get their hands on him or his new partner. She'd seen first hand what DATS did to unpartnered digimon, seen what her sister would do in the name of her job. While watching her lover snap someone's neck didn't phase her watching her sister get off on attacking digimon that had done nothing wrong sickened her. Most of the digimon that DATS went after were just minding their own business and were attacked simply because they were different.

Once ensconced in Marcus' room Tsukina calls out her partner and has Gatomon explain everything to Marcus. " Like hell I'm ever joining them. Now, we need to get our homework done, Kina-koi. " Gatomon was well used to the differences in address Marcus used when in private and when in public. She'd make sure to get his partner up to speed on that. She needn't worry on that front as Agunimon was already taking his relative so to speak in hand. Explaining how vitally important it was that the human world at large didn't know that in digimon terms Tsukina was already their partner's mate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once the Fujieda apartment was cleared to return to Tsukina had no choice but to go back. She did however leave her Data Link with Marcus, no need to take any chances. Unknown to her Kurorekka had been given orders to discretely follow her and if necessary, protect her. " Where were you staying anyhow, Tsukina? " Yoshino demands of her.

The fourteen year old blonde rolls her eyes at this, " I stayed with a friend, okay. "

Never once had she told any of her family that her only friend was male. Tsukina had no idea why she was so leery of trusting females though having three older sisters did have something to do with that. Yoshino was still irritated that Raptor One had gotten away though she did cook dinner. Tsukina was very quick to start working on all the other chores so she wouldn't have to talk to her older sister. She was already missing the Damon home. Sayuri had been the one to give her the dreaded Talk, Chika treated her like a big sister, which considering her relationship with her older brother wasn't that far from the truth. Being able to sleep wrapped up in Marcus' arms...she was really going to miss that.

Leaving the Fujieda apartment we travel to Shibuya where five individuals are meeting at the park, " Lady Ophanimon told us it won't be long before the seal on Belphemon breaks. She said the new digidestined don't even understand what it means. " Orimoto Zoe says.

Minamoto Koji frowns, " That means we're going to have to step up. Thankfully we all have jobs that means we can work from anywhere. "

" Can we win without the Flame Spirits though. Lord Cherubimon said they didn't return to the Digital World. " Kimura Koichi points out.

" You didn't hear what he said to Belphemon at the end, he said he'd be back. Flame's will is indomitable, do you really think he wouldn't find a way to come back and deal with that pain in the ass Demon Lord once and for all? " Koji points out to his twin.

Shibayama Junpei, JP, to his friends, snorts, " Takky so would find a way back. Wouldn't be surprised if he's been reincarnated already, it's been nineteen years after all. "

Himi Tomoki frowns thoughtfully, " Being a sports writer I go to area middle and high school games. At one of Ootori Middle School's soccer games I could have sworn for a moment that I was watching Takuya play. The kid's name is Damon Masaru but only his girlfriend is allowed to call him by his given Japanese name, to everyone else he's Marcus. "

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami smirks as even now none of her fellow senshi suspect she had been the one to kill their oh so precious hime. She had to admit, the bitch had put up far more of a fight than she had suspected she was capable of. She only frowns briefly when she remembers that the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou had flashed, taking Usagi's body with it. Of course, she didn't know that the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou had actually snatched up another soul to protect its wielder from her should she ever find said wielder. The Ginzuishou was always underestimated because it was an object but, it would always protect its wielder.

Toshima:

Marcus rolls his shoulders after dealing with some local punks whom thought they stood a chance at taking his title of the Ultimate Fighter. He finds Kokatorimon at the same time Yoshino arrives to deal with said digimon. He observes his lover's older sister for a moment and his olive green eyes narrow as he takes in how callously she deals with the digimon. From what he could see Kokatorimon was confused. He wasn't trying to maliciously harm anyone yet she was going after him with intent to harm. It was at that moment Kanbara Takuya's memories unlock inside of him, the Warrior of Flames reborn straightens, flame dancing around his form briefly even as his features shift to those of Takuya. What better way to keep those DATS bastards from finding him than to make sure they never got a good look at what he really looked like in his new life.

" Agumon, realize. "

" Boss? "

" What do you say we try and talk Kokatorimon down. I'm going to guess Agunimon's filled you in on everything, well, Flame has awakened, and I'm pissed. " Marcus says.

Marcus was quick to interpose himself in front of Kokatorimon and look him straight in the eye, ignoring Sunflowmon and her partner, " I know you're scared and confused, Kokatorimon. I know you didn't ask to be here yet they're attacking you for no reason other than you're different. "

Kokatorimon blinks, " The inheritor of AncientGreymon's will. I heard you had fallen in battle with one of the demon lords. "

" I did but, I said I would be back and I am. "

It was at this point Yoshino gets over her shock, " What the hell do you think you're doing anyhow? "

" My job as a digidestined, which is to bring peace to the Digital World and the inhabitants, not attack them for merely existing. How the fuck you ever received a partner and digivice I don't know. Oh, Sunflowmon, I will incinerate you if you take one more step towards Kokatorimon or myself. " Marcus snaps, flames were literally twining around his body now, out of all the Legendary Warriors Takuya had always been closest to his element, his spirits. He had just held his inner darkness more firmly in check. This time around he kept himself in balance as he sought to protect those most precious to him. He didn't fight back some of his baser instincts this time, hence why he didn't care if he snapped a few bones or necks to keep his loved ones safe.

Sunflowmon backs up, she could feel AncientGreymon's power coursing through the boy now. Not even for Yoshino would she go against him. That was when Agunimon shouts a warning to his partner and Marcus tackles Kokatorimon out of the way while lightly punching him. With his DNA Charge active Marcus immediately slams it down on his Data Link, " DNA Charge! "

" Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon! "

The Symbol of the Flame Warrior appears and creates a portal to the Digital World, Marcus shoves Kokatorimon through it before immediately cutting off the portal. Then he spins on his heels to see what his physical partner was dealing with. Rage bubbles beneath the surface when he sees a Greymon. Flame ignites around him as he stalks forward, " GeoGreymon, stand down. I will not abide by a descendant of AncientGreymon being treated like this. "

GeoGreymon backs away though he remained close enough to protect his partner if necessary. The Flame Warrior's symbol was ignited proudly upon Marcus' brow, " Greymon, allow me to help you. I am the Warrior of Flame, Inheritor of AncientGreymon's will reborn. I know you're half mindless from pain, from the torture you've been subjected to. "

Greymon looks like he was struggling to actually think and then he bows his head to the Ruler of Flames. Marcus sighs, " Pyro Tornado! "

Greymon's fractal code shows and Takuya's D-Tector appears before Marcus, red and black with a gold rimmed screen, " Greymon, allow the Flames to burn away your impurities, fractal code...digitize! "

Marcus grabs the egg and then climbs onto his partner before they vacate the area though Marcus was definitely going to be calling in his fellow warriors. DATS needed to be stopped, Greymon had been half insane due to the torture and experiments he had been subjected to. They were out of sight before Yoshino could even begin to think to follow them. All she knew was that her superiors were going to be pissed at this development.

Marcus returns home and secures the egg on his windowsill where it would get sunlight before working on his homework. The teen stretches as he takes a break from his science homework, they were working on combustion at the moment. Something he now happened to be an expert on even if his lover wouldn't be an explosion otaku. If there was one thing Kanbara Takuya knew it was all aspects of his element. Marcus knew he would have to tell Tsukina before his last life came back to bite him in the ass.

Tsukina, done with chores and school work, is lounging in a hot bath, her thoughts drifting towards her last two lives, oh she had remembered, she just preferred not to think about it, at all. Knowing her luck however her past could and would come back to bite her on the ass when she least expected it. Tsukino Usagi's live went to hell when she saved that damnable feline and became Sailor Moon. It wouldn't have been so bad if she'd had an actual support system outside of the senshi. They had systematically isolated her from Naru-chan and Motoki-nii. All but forced her to date Mamoru, yet they get bitchy when she decides to hang out with Seiya-kun. How did that even make sense as she had never accepted that stupid ring from Mamoru? She had barely even dated him after all. She'd been more likely to hang out with Kuri and Yumiko as they'd had a friends with benefits arrangement going on. All Moon Princesses were bisexual due to their genetics. She'd just gotten lucky this time in finding the right guy.

Masaru was the first person she felt completely safe with, safe enough to let her guard down, knowing he would protect her. After a month of living with the Damons it was hard getting back to living with her older sister. Tsukina was of the opinion Yoshino needed to get laid, she might be more bearable to live with. After getting out of the tub and getting her nightclothes on Tsukina just happens to chance a glance at her cycle calendar, her eyes widening when she sees the date. Sure her cycle wasn't all that regular yet, but generally it only skipped a month, not two. Her monthly gift from mother nature should have come this month. Elation and horror war within the fourteen year old blonde before she gets dressed and slips out to buy the most accurate pregnancy tests on the market.

Half an hour later all four tests are telling her the same thing, she was pregnant. Tsukina was quick to toss all the evidence of her purchases, and the tests into a bag that she tossed into her subspace pocket. She knew Yoshino went through her things, which was why anything truly important to her was left at the Damon home. Tsukina drops her head into her hands, what the hell was she, were they going to do. She knew her lover, he'd step up and take responsibility. Sayuri would welcome her into the family with open arms. With a sigh Tsukina packs up everything else that she would miss into a duffle bag with the spells demon hunters preferred on their bags before calling her parents. She wasn't all that surprised when they disowned her. Of course, they wouldn't reveal why they had disowned her either. She hoists her duffle bag and clears out before her genetically related sister returns.

She did pay for her cell phone herself since she had saved up all of her babysitting, dog walking, and cat sitting money. She blocks any of her family from calling her current number, vowing to change numbers soon. The blonde heads for the park where Marcus ran his soccer drills before calling her lover, they needed to talk. Her pregnancy involved him as well after all. Kurorekka was quick to sit at her feet when she settled on a bench, he'd been tasked with protecting her after all. Tsukina dials in a number she knows by heart even though he was speed dial one on her phone as well.

Marcus has just finished his homework up when his phone rings, by the ringtone alone he knew it was Tsukina calling him, " Kina-koi, what's up? "

The next four words she said were words any male dreaded hearing from his girlfriend/lover/wife. Those four words could mean anything when coming from their better halves. Marcus wastes no time in grabbing both their Data Links and telling his mom he was going to meet Tsukina at the park he ran his soccer drills in. Several different scenarios flashed through his head while he walked to the park, only one remained when he saw the duffle bag beside her on the bench and Kurorekka at her feet. He closes the distance between them quickly, " Tsukina-chan, I'm not going anywhere. " Marcus murmurs as he kneels in front of her, Kurorekka moving off to the side now that his master had arrived.

" How many different scenarios did you run through anyhow on your walk here? " Tsukina asks him.

" Anything from you breaking up with me to you moving away, you being pregnant was in there somewhere. How sure are you? "

" I bought the four most accurate tests on the market and all four came up positive. Masaru-kun, what do we do now? "

" First, we get to my place and then tell my mother. Am I to understand you've been disowned by your family? "

Tsukina nods, " In that case we'd only need my mother's permission to get married, giving you the Damon name, " Marcus raises his hand when he sees she's about to protest, " I will not be marrying you out of obligation, this just ups the time table by two years, that's all. I was already considering asking you to marry me in about a year or so anyway. "

Marcus hefts her bag and leads the way to his home, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side. The Takuya part of him heightens his senses more, no way in Lucemon's cold embrace was he going to allow himself to be caught off guard now. Not when he had the mother of his unborn child/children at his side. One thing that the two lives shared was their absolute loyalty to family. Sayuri didn't need to be told anything, the duffle bag said it all. Instead Sayuri pulls the younger female into a hug, while she would have preferred her son to not become a father so young she wasn't going turn them away either. Tsukina would be welcomed into the Damon family with open arms, as would hers and Marcus' child/children. " I'll call to make you an appointment tomorrow. Who's your doctor anyhow, Tsukina? "

" Mizuno Saeko. " Tsukina answers immediately, only Saeko would be able to give her appropriate pre-natal care.

Sayuri nods, " Get her settled in, Marcus. I'll take care of everything else, thankfully the area schools are more understanding even if the police force hasn't caught up with the times yet. "

It was then Sayuri noticed the wolfhound, " Where did you come from, you tough guy? "

" He's a feral that I dominated. I asked Kurorekka to watch over Kina-koi for me. " Marcus admits.

" Well, take him to get his shots, get him chipped, and registered, you can keep him. " Sayuri states.

" I'll register him as a guard dog. " Marcus says, while Sayuri has Kurorekka in doggy heaven he takes Tsukina to get settled into his room. Oddly enough she had practically been living with him for the last year anyhow. His room had basically been their room for a while now since it was a perfect blending of the two of them.

Toshima's darker side had seen Marcus escorting his girlfriend to his home, which told them one thing. Tsukina was pregnant with his child/children. Watanabe Keisuke rolls his shoulders as he considers all possible threats from the dumbasses that thought they could beat Marcus in a fight. It was entirely possible that if they worked out Tsukina was expecting his heir that they'd go after her. That would not happen on his watch. The light brown haired teen narrows his cerulean eyes, looked like he was actually going to have to put in a few more appearances at school. He looks dispassionately down at the corpse at his feet before whistling, like Marcus he had dominated a wolfhound as well. Since he happened to be a Naruto-otaku he had named his wolfhound Akamaru, " Akamaru, dispose of the trash for me. Bastard thought he could break into Marcus' home and take his pleasure from Tsukina-san. "

Keisuke does one more circuit around Marcus' home before snapping the neck of another idiot, this one he delivers into his rival gang's territory to deliver a message. Marcus may not be a part of any of the local gangs but, Keisuke respected him. He also respected the fact that the few of his men Marcus had killed had gone after his girl. Keisuke understood protecting what was yours quite well. Unlike most idiots he wore dark gray jeans and hoody along with dark gray sneakers. When you wanted to blend in, in the city you needed to go with dark gray. On his head was a dark gray hoody, leaving two of his more loyal men the assignment to keep the idiots from going after Marcus and his girl he heads for home. Good thing he actually kept apprised of what was going on in school. He blitzes through all of the work he had missed before getting his uniform set out. It was the explosion that drew his attention and had him running out the door to see a orange and white ball like creature with a horn sticking out of his head. He scoops the little guy up on the run before backing into the shadows.

His eyes widen when he sees the giant sunflower looking creature appear. Keisuke wastes no time in taking the lesser used paths back to his home even as the sunflower like creature waves a tail like appendage with thorns on it. Said thorns going flying off like kunai from Naruto. Keisuke only breathes freely when he gets home, " Why was that sunflower creature after you anyhow little guy? "

" Thank you for saving me. I'm Tsunomon. As for why Sunflowmon was after me, I slipped through a portal from my world to yours. I wasn't even doing anything when I was attacked. "

Keisuke feels one of his hands clench into a fist as cold fury rushes through his system. Unlike Marcus whose temper burned hot Keisuke's was a cold fury akin to a blizzard, so cold it burned at times. " That's not right. No one should be attacked for just minding their own business. It was part of the reason why he had created his gang. Since the cops were doing jack shit about the rapists and pedophiles in the area he and his crew would. The fourteen year old is surprised by the flash of light that coalesces into a rectangular shaped device that was navy blue and white in color with a clip that he could hang it from a cord as well. Keisuke doesn't hesitate to grab it and is filled with the knowledge of how to use his new Data Link, " Tsunomon, I'm going to call you into the Data Link now. You'll be safer in here and can recover your strength. "

Tsunomon nods and once Keisuke has hime downloaded his eyes narrow, he'd seen Marcus with a similar device which meant he needed to talk with the Ultimate Fighter.

Digital World, Center:

Lord Fanglongmon smirks as his latest chosen receives his partner and digivice. Those royal knights were getting too uppity for their own good. The celestials had allowed him to send their Flame Warrior his Data Link so he would not end up connected to DATS. Masaru Damon unlike Tsukina and Keisuke was not an at risk child but, he was crucial to stopping Belphemon. Tsukina had received a Gatomon capable of digivolving to Ophanimon to actually heal the Flame Warrior this time. Keisuke received Tsunomon because any goggle head needed the help of one of AncientGarurumon's line to win after all. Chika would also get a Data Link from him to keep DATS away from her as well. The Light and Dark Dragon ruler of the center had decided enough was enough, it was time to remind the Royal Knights whom was really in charge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Sayuri is taking Tsukina to her doctor's appointment Watanabe Keisuke approaches Marcus. All it took was showing him the Data link before Marcus follows him to a place where they could talk safely. " First, my crew has been keeping the area around your home safe. The local dumbasses have figured out the most likely reason for Tsukina-san to be living with you now. "

Marcus swears under his breath, " Apparently I need to reassert my dominance over the bastards, still, thank you. When did you get your partner anyhow? "

" Last night, heard an explosion, found him. "

" About a month ago now for me, not sure when Tsukina-chan got Gatomon though. " Marcus was quick to fill Keisuke in on DATS and what they did to the digimon that came through.

Keisuke's eyes look like ice as he takes this in, " Right, so we need to infiltrate DATS and free the digimon. "

" With Tsukina-chan pregnant I don't feel comfortable being away from her for too long. DATS has those with Data Links as well. " Marcus points out, " Though I may have an idea on whom would love to help us out. Meet my mom and Tsukina-chan at my place. I need to take a trip. "

Keisuke nods and walks off, Marcus would tell him when he needed to know. The auburn haired teen races for the train to Shibuya, oddly enough the schedule hadn't changed in nineteen years. Once in his former home ward Marcus just wanders around until he sees a certain ponytail ahead of him wearing a dark blue long sleeved jacket with white runners stripe down the sleeves. He snickers softly even as he draws in his breath, it had been too damn long since he'd been able to annoy him after all. The Takuya part of Marcus was fully in control at the moment, " Heeey, Kooooooooji, how ya doing, buuuuddddddy? "

" Dammit Kanbara, must you be so annoying. Wait, what the hell? " Koji spins on his heel to see a teen wearing the Ootori Municipal Middle School uniform smirking in an entirely too familiar manner.

" Aw, you didn't miss me? I'm hurt, Koji. So cold. " Marcus says, hiding his laughter at the look on Minamoto Koji's face even as he snaps several pictures of the outright dumbfounded look. It wasn't often Koji looked dumbfounded after all.

" Son of a bitch, Tomoki was right, you are back, you annoying bastard. " Koji says.

" Call the others, I have a lot to fill you all in on. I need your help. " Marcus states, his voice fully Takuya right now.

Koji groans but does so while he follows the reincarnated pain in his ass to the park where they met at for Legendary Warrior business. The rest of the team arrives looking confused until Marcus speaks, " It's been awhile, huh, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koichi. "

Tomoki smirks, " I knew it, I knew I recognized that style of soccer play. "

Marcus blinks, " That's how you figured it out, huh, was not expecting that. Anyhow, guys, Digiworld has called on me again, granting me a partner digimon, naturally one from AncientGreymon's line. There's this government organization…" Marcus proceeds to explain everything that was currently going on.

His fellow warriors react as expected, " Leave DATS to us. " Koji says.

" Yes, we will handle freeing the Digimon and returning them home. We'll also do whatever we can to sabotage DATS as well. " Koichi says, his voice low and full of dark promise.

" Agreed, you focus on your girlfriend that you got pregnant. Honestly, Takuya. " Zoe says, rolling her eyes.

" I forgot the condom one time, Z. After I had to race off and save her from being raped, might I add. " Takuya/Marcus snaps at his wind warrior.

" You know, we could tell Yuriko you've been reincarnated and are about to give her grandbabies. " Zoe muses out loud.

Takuya/Marcus stares at her, " I thought Koji was the evil one but this...you are way more evil than he is. "

Zoe snickers, " Does she know? "

" Not yet, I would have told her today already but well…"

The others nod their understanding, she already had enough stress on her by finding out she was pregnant and then subsequently being disowned. " Leave DATS to us though show us a picture of the girl that finally won Shibuya High's most eligible bachelor's heart. " JP says.

He was already flipping his wallet open to his favorite picture of Tsukina, taken the night of the first school dance of the year. Tsukina had worn an orange dress with a square cut neck, black leggings, orange flats, and though he hadn't consciously known it when he'd given it to her, his symbol hanging from a red leather cord, just a hint of orange eyeshadow, some red lip gloss, and silver upturned crescent moon earrings completed her look. He wasn't surprised when his fellow male warriors wolf whistle at their first sight of his girl, instead he was smugly proud. " How the hell do you rate her anyhow? " Koji just has to ask.

" I let her be herself. She's surprisingly violent and a major troll. " Takuya/Marcus states.

" Shit, she's a troll? " Koji yelps.

" I'm one of her biggest enablers too. You have no idea how fun it is to set her on my new fan girl horde and then watch the carnage unfold. " Takuya/Marcus says straight faced.

" What kind of fan girls did you get this time? " Koichi asks him, as Kanbara Takuya he'd had the saner fan girls.

The answering shudder told Koichi enough, " The insane breed. Doesn't help that I'm the penultimate bad boy this time around either. Kina-koi has gotten into a few knock down drag out cat fights too. "

Toshima, Damon home:

Tsukina isn't surprised to see Keisuke waiting for them, they'd stopped to pick up groceries as well. Mizuno-sensei had given her a whole new diet for while she was pregnant. She was surprised to see Keisuke's Data Link however. While she and Keisuke chat over their homework Sayuri sets to work making dinner with Chika's help. Chika was overjoyed she was going to be an aunt, unknown to her mother Chika happened to have several hentai manga of her own. Keisuke was pleasantly surprised to find out that Tsukina wasn't a damsel in distress, she could protect herself, it's just while she was living with her older sister she didn't dare since fighting was unseemly apparently. They let Tsunomon and Gatomon out in Marcus and Tsukina's room to get to know one another. Keisuke honestly had no problem with Tsukina being pregnant. He was a firm believer in just letting things happen as they will.

Fujieda Apartment:

Yoshino returns home in a foul mood, especially since she no longer had her little sister to snipe at cruelly. Then again the little slut should have known the consequences of whoring herself out like that. No Fujieda had ever acted so dishonorably before. Apparently the father of her unborn spawn's family took her in, good riddance. Some deep, hidden part of Yoshino sympathizes with her little sister. Tsukina didn't ask to be disowned, she didn't ask to be foisted off on the third Fujieda daughter Sure, she had slept with someone but was that really a reason to abandon her when she needed her family the most. This part of Yoshino was practically non-existent by this point as DATS had turned her into a sadistic psychopath almost. Going with the medicinal definition of psychopath being a person with an antisocial personality disorder, especially one manifested in perverted, criminal, or amoral behavior. What DATS did to the digimon they captured fit that definition of psychopath perfectly.

Lalamon was only just beginning to perhaps realize that DATS was wrong in what they were doing after seeing the inheritor of AncientGreymon's will in action. She'd been indoctrinated by DATS for several years now. Tsukina had watched what was happening to Yoshino which was why she never let on that she had a partner and Data Link.

Damon home:

By the time Marcus arrives at home Tsukina and Keisuke are cackling together. He rolls his eyes, " I'll give you two alibis if you're going to troll people just don't hit me unless it's a classwide prank or April Fool's Day. "

Tsukina smiles widely, " I am so glad my boyfriend is so willing to be an enabler. "

Keisuke shakes his head sadly, " Why did you have to get to her first? Where the hell am I going to find her mix of compassion, violence, and trolling tendencies for myself? "

Sayuri sighs, " Why do you enable her trolling ways, musuko? "

" So I can sic her on my fan girls. Plus, by enabling I don't get hit with pranks nearly as often. Besides the Chaos Side has unlimited alibis. " Marcus says.

Keisuke grins, " Very true, the Dark Side may have cookies but the Chaos Side has unlimited alibis. I'll swing by and join you two on the walk to school. Besides, Akamaru wants to see Kurorekka again. "

Keisuke downloads his partner and heads for home while Marcus walks up behind Tsukina and rubs her shoulders. " How you holding up, Kina-koi? "

" I'm good, Masaru-kun. "

Marcus was just glad his old team had helped him get his homework done before he came home, " Kina-koi, we need to talk. "

Tsukina blinks but follows him to their room. Sayuri would let them know when dinner was done anyhow. " What gives, Masaru-kun, you only rub the back of your neck when nervous or embarrassed. "

Marcus pauses his right arm in mid motion, he hadn't even realized he had retained that tic from his life as Takuya. " Kina-koi, what's your view on reincarnation? "

He didn't expect her to start banging her head on his desk where she had sat down, " Who the hell were you in your last life? "

" Kanbara Takuya, the Digital World's Legendary Warrior of Flame. I died on August 31, 1994. "

Tsukina starts swearing under her breath, " At least you only have one other set of memories in your head, try having two others. In my first life I was the Tsuki no Hime, next heiress to rule the Sol System and heiress to the Throne of Cosmos, in other words this whole universe. Second life I was born as Tsukino Usagi and everything was all nice and normal except for my parents hating my guts until I saved this black cat with crimson eyes from a bunch of little brats. They had put bandaids on her head and I pulled them off to reveal a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead. Same cat comes to me later on in the evening and tells me I'm meant to be Sailor Moon, the Senshi of the Moon and that I was supposed to look for the Moon Princess, whom was also me. Two years worth of battles and dying three fucking times to save those ungrateful bitches I thought it was finally over. That I could stop, I found out I was wrong on August 31, 1994. Sailor Mercury attacked me out of nowhere, I did a good job of dodging her strikes until she got a lucky shot in. I let myself fade away though I swore I would be back. I made the only selfish wish I have ever made on the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, asking for a life in which being the moon princess didn't matter. Apparently you got snagged as well. While not entirely sentient the Ginzuishou will do whatever it takes to protect its wielder while still allowing for free will. "

Marcus blinks as he assimilates all of that information, " In other words the crystal tapped me as a protector for you but had nothing to do with the fact that we fell in love and will be parents in several months' time, right? "

" Pretty much, Masaru-kun, I had actually given up hope of finding a decent guy. Damn, if I had only known I needed to go one ward over last life. " Tsukina mutters.

" How do you…? "

" Sailor Venus could name all of the most eligible guys for our ward and the surrounding wards. She also had pictures. She never did notice her only picture of Kanbara Takuya just vanished. " Tsukina says.

" Oh really, just what happened to that picture anyhow? " Marcus asks her though it was purely Takuya whom wanted to know.

Tsukina smirks, " Sorry, Takuya, you have to earn that answer. "

Marcus can feel his last life pouting as he's denied. Though Takuya was the one to send a sliver of Flame's power to her and keep the link maintained. Tsukina cocks her head to the side, _I must say, I'm impressed, Takuya, not many would notice that link to your power was needed._

 _I go on instinct more often than not. You are technically carrying my child since Marcus is me, which means you need Flame's power for a healthy and strong pregnancy._

Marcus knew his last life and Tsukina had talked he just didn't know about what. Tsukina pulls out a book, " Read the highlighted chapter, that should clear up what Takuya and I were just chatting about. Though we need to get you used to the telepathic and empathic bond we have, have had since the first time I let you take me to bed. "

" How did I not notice? " Marcus asks.

" Simply put your instincts are already top notch so they would start screaming at you before our bond could. Soul mate bonds would be chapter seven, might as well read up on those as well. I'll answer any questions later. " Tsukina states before walking over and snuggling into his side.

Already engrossed in his reading Marcus just absently wraps an arm around her, he had just finished chapter seven when his mother called them down for dinner. Learning that Takuya had instinctively linked her to the power of Flames, knowing their unborn child/children needed said power had been a bit of a sucker punch. Learning about the full depth and range of the bond he now had with Tsukina, had, had since that first night he'd loved her so thoroughly was shocking, especially the part that in the ancient ways they were already considered married.

The next major incident with DATS happened on the grounds of Ootori Municipal Middle School almost two months later. Marcus and Keisuke just barely pulled Tsukina away from the windows in time as they literally exploded inwards when Sunflowmon slams into the building. Keisuke remains calm and gets their classmates out of the room in an orderly fashion while Marcus has to catch his nearly three months pregnant girlfriend. Getting up so quickly had made her dizzy. Marcus was also already handing her a baggy of orange slices which helped keep her morning sickness calm. Keisuke returns to the classroom and calls out his partner, now a Gabumon. Keisuke swings his hand down as though he were holding a bokken in hand calling up his navy blue DNA Charge, " Get out of here, we've got this. "

" DNA Charge! "

" Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon! "

Garurumon leaps out of the school, 'accidentally' kicking Sunflowmon in the face as he does so. Marcus gets Tsukina out of the destroyed classroom, " Mr. Damon, what took you so long to get out of there? "

" Sorry, sensei, Tsukina-chan got dizzy there for a little bit. "

The entire school knew Tsukina was pregnant but none of them were stupid enough to mock her about it. No one wanted to end up in the Marcus Damon Ward of the hospital after all. Keisuke meanwhile keeps out of sight of Yoshino though he does keep his partner in sight, " I know DATS has royally screwed you over but I can help you, Karatenmon. " Garurumon says.

" DATS has done no such thing! " Yoshino shouts.

Karatenmon was too far gone to listen, " Hurricane Gale! Garurumon, I'll handle Karatenmon, you deal with that overgrown sunflower, okay. "

" Got it, Zephyrmon. " Garurumon says and then tackles Sunflowmon, keeping her away from Zephyrmon.

Zephyrmon uses her Plasma Paws to knock Karatenmon down and then hits him with another Hurricane Gale which was enough to get his fractal code to show, " Zephyrmon slide evolution...Kazemon. Karatenmon allow the wind to blow away your impurities, " Kazemon says, gripping her pink and purple D-Tector, " Fractal Code...Digitize! "

Kazemon grabs the egg and flies off while Garurumon unleashes a Howling Blaster to act as a smokescreen and disappears as well. Keisuke was very quick to rejoin his class and act like he was with Marcus and Tsukina the entire time. Marcus was currently feeding her more orange slices while they were waiting for the administration's decision on whether to send them home or not. They can just barely hear Yoshino's shriek of her catchphrase, 'This is the worst'. Marcus and Keisuke hand over their Data Links to Tsukina whom places them in her subspace pocket along with Takuya's D-Tector as well.

Marcus hadn't quite mastered accessing his own yet but he could retrieve things from Tsukina's quite easily. Tsukina moves closer to Marcus as Yoshino stalks into the school, looking for the partner of that damned Garurumon. Yoshino sneers at her former little sister, raising Takuya's protective instincts even higher, if possible. Marcus wraps an arm around Tsukina and pulls her into his side while glaring at Yoshino. Yoshino shivers from the fire she sees in his olive green gaze and moves on. Unseen by the three true digidestineds that have been called upon is a girl their age with ebony colored hair, fair skin, and cadet blue eyes by the name of Kurayami Yoru watches them. Her Black and gray Data Link gripped tightly in her hands. If necessary she would rend the red headed bitch looking for Keisuke to shreds.

Yoru had received a Veemon as her partner, a descendant of AncientSphinxmon while Gabumon was descended from AncientGarurumon, and Marcus' Agumon was descended from AncientGreymon. She needed to approach them after the DATS bitch left. Though the look she gave Tsukina-san was interesting, especially Marcus' response to that look. He had immediately but silently defended his girlfriend. The mother of his future children, yes, children. They may not know it yet but they were having twins. Even her own father didn't know she existed since her mother hadn't bothered to tell him. From as near as she could tell Keisuke was the most recent while Tsukina seemed to have had her partner the longest. Nowadays Marcus was never far from his girlfriend either. Not that she could blame him for this stance. Tsukina being pregnant made her much more vulnerable than the rest of them were.

Once the DATS chick was gone and they'd been dismissed for the day Yoru approaches her fellow Data Link holders, the true digidestineds. " Why the hell are you approaching us anyhow, Kurayami-san? "

In silent answer she holds up her Data Link. Marcus sighs wearily, giving her an address for a park in Shibuya, " We're meeting there with some old friends of mine to discuss the current situation with a certain governmental organization. "

Yoru nods, " When? "

" This weekend. You can get my contact info from Keisuke after you pass his tests. " Marcus says, " I have a lot of enemies on the streets that would love to get their hands on my pregnant girlfriend to make me pay. "

" I understand. Tsukina-san, why did that DATS bitch look at you like that? " Yoru asks.

Tsukina sighs, " She was my big sister until I got disowned, the third of four girls, me being the baby of the family. "

Yoru winces at this, " So how long has DATS had to indoctrinate her anyhow? "

" I think she was nine when she got Lalamon. " Tsukina says, her tone unsure.

DATS Headquarters:

Lowëmon and Lobomon both grin as they liberate the digimon being held in one of the labs while Beetlemon and Kumnemon cause a distraction. They could hear the cursing of the morons behind all this and they relished in it. They dodge attacks from WhiteKnightmon and BlackKnightmon easily enough, " You morons do realize that we're Legendary Warriors, meant to protect the Digital World and all of its inhabitants. If we have to delete you two to save these Digimon then we will. " Lobomon says dispassionately.

" We will do whatever it takes to restore the harmony between both worlds. " Lowëmon states as he kicks WhiteKnightmon away from himself hard enough to knock out the digimon and drop him back down to a Pawnchessmon. Finally all the digimon were through the portal that the Celestials had opened up. Lobomon slashes BlackKnightmon with his Lobo Kendo, sending him back down to rookie form as well. The portal closes too fast for any data to be gathered though to be fair Beetlemon had made sure to short out all recording devices as the first wave of distraction. The Legendary Warriors all disappear in their elements before taking long and winding paths home.

Commander Sampson frowns, " I want to know how the hell those digimon were able to breach our defenses so easily. "

Kudamon sighs, " Beetlemon is the human spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, it would have been child's play for him to short everything out, recording and defense systems. "

While Kudamon fills them in on the Legendary Warriors said warriors have retaken human form and meeting up at their favorite café. Zoe had long since sent the egg through to the Celestials so Swanmon could watch over it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathy-_

Marcus' olive green eyes slit open as Saturday dawns, not surprised to find Tsukina practically on top of him. She was a serious snuggler, her head was on his left shoulder, her right leg hooked over his left leg, while her arms were wrapped around his right arm. His left arm was wrapped around her back, cradling her to him. Even in sleep he was on his guard, he would not let anything happen to the single most precious person in his life if he could help it. As Takuya he'd never had a serious girlfriend, he'd gone on a few dates here and there but, had never really been that interested in any of the girls he'd taken out. On more than one occasion he'd used Zoe as his shield from his fan girls asking him to dances. With Tsukina, as Marcus, things had just clicked the older they had gotten.

Sighing softly he disentangles himself from Tsukina so he could get ready for the day. After his shower he runs a brush through his longish auburn locks, deciding to forgo straightening his hair out today. He pulls on an orange t-shirt, throwing a red short sleeved open jacket over that, gray jeans with plenty of pockets, red and yellow sneakers, and for the coup d'grace he slips on a pair of rectangular goggles, holding his bangs back out of his eyes. His rectangular silver pendant never left his neck as it had been a gift from his father, Damon Suguru, whom hadn't been seen in years now. Ten long years as Chika had just been a baby when he had left. He also places some black wristbands on before going to wake his sleeping lover up.

Tsukina glares mutinously at him, " Why are you a morning person? "

" We have a meeting to get to, remember, Kina-koi. "

The blonde sluggishly pulls herself out of bed, cursing her shifting center of gravity as her brain wakes up enough to realize she'd lost her balance, again. Marcus immediately steadies her but wisely says nothing. He did not want to hear her near daily tirade about how it was all his fault. He had learned what most males hadn't, don't try to use logic with your overly hormonal pregnant significant other. To be fair his instincts screamed at him to keep his mouth shut too. Once she's showered and dressed, Tsukina absolutely avoided all things related to dresses, skirts, and the like when she didn't have to wear the school uniform. She had on a Fairy Tail graphic tee, with Natsu on it, causing Marcus to smirk, he was getting better with his power over Flames. It didn't hurt that Takuya had no problems showing him how when Marcus took the time to meditate. She wore a pair of black jeans, silver and orange sneakers, and _his_ symbol. The jewelry set generally caused him to take her back to bed where he showed her exactly how much he happened to love and cherish her.

Marcus curses internally as he holds himself back from his first basic reaction to seeing her wear _his_ symbol. " Once we're back home, Kina-koi, you will not be leaving that bed for hours. "

The seductive promise in his tone causes a pleasant shiver to traverse her body, something his keen eyes don't miss. " Now, let's get breakfast and pack up on what we need to take along. "

At the moment there were no truly overt signs Tsukina was pregnant unless you happened to be Marcus. His hands knew every curve and contour of her body, knew her hips had started to widen, that her breasts had grown slightly larger as well, he could feel the changes as they happened and thanks to his power over Flames he could feel the ember of life Tsukina carried within her. An ember that reached back to him as well. The Takuya portion of him was amazed that such a young, not even fully formed life could reach out to him with such strength. Marcus was just stunned at the fact he could feel his unborn child in such a manner.

Sadly Marcus and Tsukina were the last to reach the meeting site though Takuya was in control at the moment. " Okay, what has Koji looking poleaxed and please tell me someone took a picture of that. "

Koichi holds up his phone, " I'll forward it to you. Apparently Kurayami Yoru, your latest team member is in fact my niece. "

Takuya takes a moment to process this and smirks, " Yes, he has no mocking rights over me now. Yoru, why is it your partner is descended from AncientSphinxmon yet your father is the inheritor of AncientGarurumon's will? "

" Okay, first, I didn't know that, I only knew his name, and that only because I read my mother's journal. Dear Susanoo, why would I have known I'm technically a second generation digidestined, huh? Not like my mother even told him he had a child to begin with. " Yoru retorts.

" Huh, I can see it now. " Takuya says. Keisuke was just watching everything unfold until Tsukina jabs her elbow into Takuya's side, " Oh, right, guys, raise your hand when I say your names so I can get this over with quicker and we can get down to business. Tsukina, meet Minamoto Koji, Kimura Koichi, Himi Tomoki whom prefers to be called Tommy, Shibayama Junpei whom prefers to be known as JP, and Orimoto Izumi though she generally goes by her middle name of Zoe, or we just call her Z. "

" How do you put up with him? " Koji asks her immediately, putting the issue of him having a teenaged daughter on the backburner.

Tsukina outright laughs at this question, " The better question should be how the hell does he handle me. "

Takuya rolls his eyes at this, the only indication that Marcus wasn't in control was the fact that his eyes were now chocolate brown. " I love you and your trolling ways. I just realized it was easier to enable you than get in your way. Besides, you're the only damn girl that's sensible in our school that I've met until Yoru-san. You don't get all up in arms when we guys watch you girls during gym class, unlike most girls you wear shorts under the uniform skirt, and only take offense at perverted behavior if it exceeds past open leering. "

" Why get offended about that stuff. Those same girls are also the ones that wear the most outrageous outfits when school is out. Besides it's not like a bra doesn't cover what a bikini does. Hell, sometimes a bra covers more. Then there's also the fact that the guys at our school generally aren't stupid enough to try anything with me for fear of ending up in the Damon Marcus ward of the hospital. Besides, we girls look just as much, it's just you guys generally don't care. " Tsukina states.

Zoe snickers at this, " Where were you nineteen years ago anyhow? "

" One ward over fighting youma in a skimpy skirt. " Tsukina deadpans.

" Okay, how the hell do you rate her, if she was whom I think she was? " Koji asks Takuya incredulously.

" I see her for whom she is, I let her be herself, and I don't try and control her. " Takuya states before looking his best friend dead in the eyes, " You are right about your suspicion on whom she happened to be. Just keep quiet, the quiet blue haired one killed her. She and I died at the same time, Koj. "

Koji curses under his breath at this revelation before taking in the two blonde females that were chatting together along with his...daughter. Yeah, he still wasn't used to that yet. To his eyes he could tell she was pregnant. She had that same glow all the pregnant women he'd seen over the years did. Being the Warrior of Light allowed him to see auras. " You're worried about her being found right now, aren't you? "

" Hell yes I am. Her sense of balance is shot to hell at the moment, not to mention I really don't want her fighting if it can be helped. " Takuya snaps before he can stop himself.

Koji looks at him, " You know we'll all protect her with everything we have. She's one of us now, she's yours. "

Takuya runs a hand through his hair, " Doesn't stop me from worrying, Koji. I had to get reincarnated just to find her, like hell I'm gonna lose her now. "

Juuban:

Ami rolls her shoulders as she goes about her day at the hospital, she'd achieved her dream of becoming a doctor. Of course, no one even suspected her other activities. After killing Usagi she had discovered she loved the feeling killing gave her. She took meticulous care to make sure no one ever caught on to her dark secret, that no one ever connected her to the bodies that kept cropping up. Watching them bleed out, it was so euphoric to her. Only Hotaru seemed to be wary around her though that wasn't too surprising considering Hotaru did happen to be the Sailor Senshi presiding over Death, Rebirth, and Destruction. Ami's own daughter had no idea what her mother was really like, no clue that her mother had mounted a corpse to conceive her. Should Kishi find this out she would be horrified and want nothing further to do with her mother. Thinking she was the result of a one night stand was one thing but of necrophilia, that was something else.

Toshima:

Rikosaki Yuuka narrows her silver eyes as she takes in the scene before her. Sunflowmon was attacking a Lunamon for simply being there. Her white blonde hair is currently up in a bun on her head while her violet hoody is tied around her waist at the moment leaving her sapphire blue t-shirt visible, contrasting greatly with her pale gray jeans though her shirt did match her violet shoes with sapphire blue stars on the side of them, laced up with sapphire blue laces as well. Her violet and sapphire blue Data Link is gripped tightly in her left hand, " Tentomon realize! " She presses down on the top button calling forth her partner.

" Dear me, DATS is getting worse, using a champion level digimon against a rookie. Send me in coach. "

" Oh, I will. DATS is a blight that needs to be eliminated! " Yuuka snaps, it was because of fucking DATS she had lost her parents and that her grandfather had to live in the hospital too. Being a virtue senshi meant she was really pissed about the mere existence of such an organization and she was wondering why the hell Stratus hadn't come to deal with this yet? Now that Keisuke had been called she could come out of the shadows though Keisuke wouldn't be their leader, no, that would fall to Damon Marcus, the only guy not in any of the local gangs that had the respect of all of them. She'd seen him snapping necks without a care in the world. That wolfhound of his would then dispose of the corpses. Marcus fought brutally, especially in defense of Tsukina, his other half, and the Tsuki no Hime. Yuuka had recognized her easily enough but kept her silence.

It had taken her longer to recognize Marcus as Sailor Courage's chosen champion, Kanbara Takuya. She knew Kurata was working with Belphemon, the digimon Takuya had died to seal away, saving his friends, his team. The hime had been killed by a stray youma unfortunately. When she had recognized Takuya in Marcus, his love of soccer, the way he used his body language to warn other males away from Tsukina before breaking a few heads. Yuuka flicks her wrist, calling up her DNA Charge, " DNA Charge! "

" Tentomon digivolve to...Beetlemon. "

Beetlemon, his colors were not nearly as bold and vibrant as JP's when he spirit evolved, charges into battle and hits Sunflowmon with a Thunder Fist attack. Yuuka darts out and grabs Lunamon before darting back into the shadows. Yoshino snarls under her breath, they didn't know whom this digimon's partner happened to be either. " Sunshine Gun! "

" Lightning Blitz. " Beetlemon calls out and counters the attack.

" Sunshine Bazooka! " Beetlemon skillfully dodges the next attack before zipping in and hitting Sunflowmon with another Thunder Fist, then he follows that up with an electrically charged kick as well effectively slamming the giant sunflower into the ground. He lets off a huge burst of lightning to blind Yoshino before getting out of there.

Yuuka downloads her partner and hightails it with Lunamon. There was no way in hell she was going to stick around when she was on her own. If she'd have back up that would be entirely different. Still, with Tsukina pregnant Marcus was going to be very reluctant to leave her alone. Yuuka could just barely hear the DATS operative cursing about their escape. She was really hoping Keisuke wouldn't be adverse to eliminating a few of the worst offenders DATS had to offer.

Yoshino snarls viciously at the fact that one of the rogue Destineds had escaped again. Learning about the Legendary Warriors had not been pleasant since they were firmly against what DATS was doing. Why couldn't the Legendary Warriors understand that they were all a blight that needed to be eliminated? She downloads her partner and storms off, she'd run to get to this digimon. A little girl accidentally runs into her and Yoshino snaps, backhanding the child before picking her up by her neck. A dark smirk can be seen on her face, " Well, aren't you a beautiful little thing. "

Yoshino heads for a cheap motel, pays for a room, puts her Data Link in the end table drawer, and then throws the little girl on the bed. Brown eyes are wide open in fright, her raven colored hair disheveled from the rough handling Yoshino had given her so far. The red headed eighteen year old crawls onto the bed over the seven year old before brutally taking her pleasure from her. She left the battered and broken child behind on the bed, her conquests legs were bent at odd angles, part of a bone could been seen sticking out of her left arm, bruises littered the small body as Yoshino walks away unconcerned even as she grabs her Data Link. That one act completely destroyed what was left of Yoshino's original psyche. She licks her lips as she walks on, that particular motel was very well known for not caring what went on in the rooms that were rented.

Fujieda Yoshino's actions were far worse than that of her baby sister's and yet Tsukina got kicked out of the family while Yoshino was still in it. Once her actions came to light the Fujieda parents would be smacked in the face hard with reality. That they had abandoned their youngest daughter when she needed them the most while not noticing the depravity of their third daughter. She was already observing the little girls around her for a new toy to play with. Unknown to her, her actions caught the attention of a different virtue senshi, Sailor Love. A very livid Sailor Love at that. The mere notion that a chosen child could fall so far as to hurt a child like that...it sickened the twelve year old senshi. Her amber eyes held a mixture of rage, disgust, contempt, and horror as the knowledge of what the chosen child had done to someone younger than even Sailor Love herself.

She runs a hand through her light brown hair even as she looks herself over in a floor length mirror, she had on a red t-shirt with a pale orange jacket left open over that, yellow pants with pale red sneakers that were laced up with orange laces. Around her neck happened to be a red leather choker with her symbol as the Virtue Senshi of Love, the Crest of Love upon it, and a gold charm inscribed in orange. DATS had fully broken whom Fujieda Yoshino had been before, fortunately Sailor Friendship had alerted her fellow virtue senshi that there was still hope for Nordstein Touma. They had to get to him before he rejoined the main body of DATS or he may be lost to them as well. There was no redeeming Yoshino any longer.

Shibuya:

Tsukina finds herself watching as Takuya, and yes, she did know which part of her lover was in control, literally almost dances around his opponents in a pickup game of soccer. Her boyfriend always came alive on the soccer field, some place he was truly happy. He loved the thrill of the battle, this kind of battle being one he had mastered. He just laughs when his opponents start cursing him out, causing his fellow warriors to all sigh, " He just loves playing with his prey, doesn't he? " Koji muses out loud.

" He just likes to let his opponents think they stand a chance before he cranks it up a level. Besides, he's also showing off. " Tsukina says, snacking on her orange slices.

" Showing off, why...oh, I see, he's putting on a show for you. " Koji says.

" He knows I like watching him play. Hell, I never miss a single game either. " Tsukina states.

Zoe grins, " I've always said that part of the reason why girls and some guys found Takuya so attractive was the way he moves on the soccer field. He almost seems like he's dancing out there, you can tell how happy playing soccer makes him too. "

" His looks in either life don't hurt either. Yes, I did actually know of him in my last life, in fact I stole my one friend's only copy of his picture. She always had her finger on the pulse of the most eligible bachelors in Minato and the surrounding wards. " Tsukina states.

" What did you do with that picture anyhow? " Zoe asks her.

" I can't tell you that until Takuya himself earns the answer. " Tsukina says.

" Do you regret being pregnant? " the other blonde asks her.

" Only the timing which is something we've both agreed on. " Tsukina admits softly.

Zoe nods, that would make sense since she'd always known Takuya valued family above all else. You could see it whenever he took the time to teach a little kid the basics of soccer, he'd wanted a family of his own only he'd never been able to find the right girl as Takuya, he had in his new life. Keisuke was playing opposite Takuya since he was the only one at Ootori that even stood a chance against him on this particular field of battle. Takuya was quick to pass the ball to a teammate even as he jukes around Keisuke easily enough. " Not quick enough, Kei-kun. "

Keisuke's shout of rage has all of Takuya's fellow warriors laughing, " Now doesn't this bring back memories. " JP says.

Tommy smiles, " I know, he always did like riling up his opponents and as he pointed out to the refs it wasn't his fault they lost their tempers, that was on them. "

" It's nice whenever I'm not the recipient of his frustration inducing tendencies. " Koji says.

Yoru was seated next to her father, they had exchanged phone numbers and email addresses so they could at least get to know each other. Koji fully planned on having it out with her mother though he did ask for a DNA test to confirm what they both already knew. If when he was in Toshima he happened to keep a closer eye on her than the others save for Tsukina then no one needed to know. Tsukina would be protected by all of them since losing either her or their unborn child/children would devastate Takuya/Marcus.

Damon home:

Marcus is laughing when they return home, he needed to play more pickup games of soccer. Sayuri and Chika both looked stunned at the fact that he was truly happy for once, " He got to pwn several people in a pickup game of soccer. " Tsukina says by way of explanation.

" That explains nii-chan's good mood. " Chika says, all was right with the world again.

Marcus pouts, " I can do happy ya know. "

" Generally only playing soccer or whenever you're with Tsukina-chan. " Sayuri states.

" Be a good boyfriend and rub my shoulders. " Tsukina's tone told him he would not like the consequences if he didn't.

Sayuri chuckles as Marcus immediately does as bid, Suguru had argued with her over the littlest of things while Marcus complied without complaint. Tsukina could literally feel herself relaxing under his touch. One thing all athletes knew was how to truly give a shoulder rub or an all out massage. Sayuri had been a bit surprised when Tsukina started wanting wasabi sauce with everything though she knew all pregnancies were different, with Marcus she'd craved concoctions that had left Suguru green around the gills and with Chika she'd wanted French Vanilla Ice Cream all the time. That Tsukina was eating hot as a part of hers wasn't too surprising though generally she avoided hot foods like the plague. The Damon matriarch resolves to take Tsukina shopping for maternity clothes the next day, she'd need them soon enough after all.

After dinner Marcus makes good on his earlier promise to Tsukina to not let her leave their bed for hours. It was only after everyone was asleep that a soft sound wakens Marcus from a sound sleep. Taking only enough time to slip on a pair of pajama pants he slips out of bed, silently calling out Agumon, Takuya having already informed the small orange dino what was needed of him. Once out of his room he stays still for a moment, calling upon the enhanced senses being the Warrior of Flame gave him. Kurorekka generally slept in Chika's room since his alpha stayed in the same room as his mate. Moving silently on the balls of his feet Marcus makes his way through his family home. Someone had broken in and they were about to learn the hard way that he did not tolerate anyone coming into his territory. Small sounds inform him that there was more than one interloper in his home. He goes after the one that was closest to his precious people. The poor fool never heard him coming, Marcus snaps his neck and let the body softly drop to the floor.

He heads on to his next target, this one had a bit more situational awareness and sensed him coming. Marcus easily grabs onto the wrist that held the switchblade and twists the wrist violently to the right before thrusting his right palm forward with enough force to send bone chips into the idiot's brain. After lowering the body silently to the floor Marcus takes a brief moment to reassess where his prey happened to be. Flames flicker to life in his eyes as he realizes one had started up the stairs while he was dealing with the one at his feet. Swiftly and silently he moves to intercept that one. He would not allow anyone to get near his other half.

Just as Marcus slips behind the one ascending the stairs the last two discover one of the bodies he had already dropped. Until that point they had been unaware that the male of the house had been awake. Before they can move they both drop to the floor dead thanks to Keisuke and Yoru. Keisuke had been passing through when he noticed the guys he had around Marcus' home injured. He called Yuuka in to heal them while he scouted out the situation. It had been sheer coincidence that he had run into Yoru. They had slipped inside together and found the remaining two that had invaded the Damon home. Keisuke calls some of his guys for a clean up crew even as Yoru slips back out to watch over Yuuka. Yoru had used an ice pick to end her chosen target while Keisuke had just snapped the neck of his.

Marcus blinks when he takes in Keisuke standing over three bodies, " Checked on your guys and noticed the problem, huh? "

" Yeah, Yoru was in the neighborhood and took one out herself while I snapped the neck of the second one. How many did you take out? " Keisuke asks.

" Three, there's one on the stairs. Clean up, I'm heading back to bed after I clean up. I left Agumon with Kina-koi. " Marcus says.

Keisuke nods, " I'll also have one of my guys change the locks and leave copies of the keys for all of you. "

Marcus nods and slips back upstairs, unfazed by the three he had killed. He was defending his family, his territory, why should he care if they were stupid enough to think they could get away with entering his home uninvited.

DATS HQ:

Commander Sampson frowns heavily, the legendary Warriors would need to be eliminated along with the rogue Data Link holders. Kudamon, having been sent to investigate humanity knew that if the Legendary Warriors had set themselves against DATS then DATS was in the wrong. He just didn't know how to extricate himself from the precarious situation he now found himself in. They had no idea whom these rogue Data Link holders were only that one had a Tentomon for a partner and another must have a Gabumon for a partner. They had been unable to find out anything about the boy whom had interfered in the capture of Kokatorimon either. The only person that matched that description was dead which meant the teen had to be using a disguise. It irritated him that there was nothing he could do about the current situation either. Until one of their enemies slipped up there was nothing they could do.

Kimura Home:

Koichi looks up when his violet eyed wife returns home, their son was currently in America due to an exchange program while their daughter was on a field trip to Yokohama, " Hotaru, you look pensive, what's wrong? "

Hotaru blinks as she feels a power she hadn't in years, " Koichi, what did you do today? "

" Met with the reincarnated Takuya and his pregnant girlfriend along with the new chosen children he knows about, discovered one of them is my niece and her partner is descended from AncientSphinxmon, why? "

" I can feel my princess' power around you, that's why. " Hotaru says flatly.

Koichi starts cursing under his breath, " That's what they were talking about earlier. I wouldn't worry overmuch. Takuya would kill anyone that even attempted to hurt what is his, new life or not. "

" How old is she? " Hotaru asks.

" Fourteen, same as our son, Greyson. " Koichi answers his wife.

Hotaru nods at this, satisfied, " You call me if she needs extra protection, I don't care what time of the day or night, Koichi. I failed her once, I won't do so again. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. Nor do I own Yuuka or Sailor Love, they belong to moonrose221 whom is letting me use the virtue senshi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathy-_

Tsukina curses her current predicament vociferously even as she calls out her partner and clenches her fist to activate her DNA Charge, silver in color, unlike the others she had discovered full power years ago. " DNA Full Charge! "

" Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon! "

The female angel immediately charges into battle while Tsukina grabs her Luna Pen and makes herself look like a generic looking female, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing an innocuous outfit as well. No way in hell was she going to let them get an actual picture of her after all this time. It had been three days since the meeting with the Legendary Warriors as well. Just her lousy luck that there was a mandatory training day for the soccer team which meant that Marcus wasn't with her. She nibbles on an orange slice even as she makes sure to get out of the way of the backlash of the fight occurring before her. Angewomon had intervened to save a Salamon, her rookie form along with several in training and fresh form digimon that had somehow ended up on Earth.

" Vee Laser! "

Tsukina looks across the street to see Yoru darting out to evac the digimon, she was also talking on the phone, most likely to her father. Getting some LW help would actually be nice. Angewomon backhands Sunflowmon while Yoshino is searching for the human partners of these rogue digimon. Exveemon and Angewomon distract the DATS operative and her digimon when suddenly a girl wearing a senshi uniform with a pale orange bodice, red skirt, red sailor collar with golden yellow bows, red shoes that reminded Tsukina of Sailor Neptune's, a red heart shaped gem on the front bow, white wrist length gloves with red cuffs, a gold tiara with a red heart shaped gem in the center of it, red heart shaped earrings, a red choker with a golden yellow heart charm, and a red and gold heart chain, slams her fist down on Sunflowmon. This causes Sunflowmon to slam into the pavement below hard enough to cause an impact crater.

The twice reincarnated Moon Princess blinks, she didn't recognize this senshi though why was she glaring at Yoshino like that anyhow? What the hell had her former older sister done to earn the ire of a senshi? Tsukina really didn't care, she was just mildly curious. Angewomon and Exveemon just stare at where Sunflowmon was just now getting up, what the hell had just happened. Marcus was the only one that actually punched digimon, of humans anyway. Who was this new player on the field anyhow and whose side was she on? " Virtuous Guardian of Love and Compassion, Sailor Love. Digital Defender! Never Surrender. "

Tsukina's eyes widen as she realizes that the senshi that had intervened, and was pissed at her former older sister was one of Sailor Stratus' court. She had never really interacted with Stratus' court though she had ended up in the Digital World with a raging fever in her first life, meeting the Ancient Warriors and teaching them how to leave the Spirit Totems behind after they nursed her back to health. AncientGreymon had sworn the Legendary Warriors would always defend her and more importantly he had blessed her. Her instincts, already sharp had sharpened to a well honed edge, her elemental inclinations had become fire and water. Hell, she still happened to have a deep and abiding love for blowing things up. Before Sailor Love can make a move on Yoshino a blue wolf like digimon attacks and Tsukina looks around for the partner of this digimon. Thankfully Sailor Love's appearance meant that Lobomon was able to show up and get a portal opened up to get the wayward digimon returned to the Digital World. A flash of blonde gains her attention and she sees a boy about her age with blonde hair, wearing a blue DATS uniform.

Sailor Love curses long and loud at this only for someone new to intervene, " Ice Shard Maelstrom! "

Tsukina quickly follows the voice to see a senshi wearing a white bodice, electric blue skirt and sailor collar, silver bows with the back bow at super length, an electric blue heart shaped gem in the center of the front bow, electric blue boots that had silver trim at the top that looked like her own boots as Sailor Moon, a silver Starlight style tiara, gray wrist length gloves with electric blue cuffs, an electric blue choker, and to finish the look off electric blue stud earrings. " Who the hell are you? " Yoshino demands as Sunflowmon gets up only to be kicked back down by Angewomon, learning whom had intervened cleared things up for the partner digimon that were staying true to their purpose.

" Virtuous Guardian of Friendship and Loyalty, Sailor Friendship! Digital Defenders Never Surrender! " Sailor Friendship walks straight over to the new guy and whaps him upside the head, " A digidestined never tortures or attacks innocent digimon, that'd be like someone attacking a baby simply for being there you baka. "

Norstein Touma just stares at the girl whom had identified herself as Sailor Friendship in stunned silence. Exveemon takes the opportunity to punch Sunflowmon as she attempts to get back up again while Sailor Love stalks over to Yoshino. Yoshino pulls out a stun gun set well past the legal limits a human could handle and shoots it at Sailor Love. The cords connect before Sailor Love realizes the danger and then an agonizing scream of pain can be heard. In Juuban and Odaiba two women meeting with their friends scream for no apparent reason as Sailor Love's pain hits them. Their shared attribute of Love spreading the pain to them as well.

Odaiba:

Takenouchi Sora just barely seventeen, has no idea where the pain has come from, only that it's all consuming, every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. It was Kamiya Hikari, Kari to her friends, that realized what was happening, " It's an empathic overload, someone whom shares her attribute is being hurt at the moment. That pain has travelled to Sora, most likely through the attribute of love. "

Kamiya Taichi curses, " Sailor Love, it has to be. What with the whole DATS thing I'm not surprised the Digital World's Sailor defenders are becoming more active. " Tai himself was the Chosen Champion for Sailor Stratus, Motomiya Daisuke, preferring to be called Davis was one of Sailor Miracles Chosen Champions.

Davis frowns, " DATS knows better than to even attempt to come into Odaiba as the last time they sent one of their reps I snapped the fool's damn neck before shipping the body back to them through the Digiports. " At fourteen Davis was coming into his own, already having an extensive fan club for his athletic prowess and looks. His burgundy hair was still spiky though he'd let it grow out a little more making it look even more wild than usual, his sienna eyes generally held a serious look to them as well. Now he usually wore an orange t-shirt with a black leather vest, he had a new pair of goggles with the strap being half orange and half blue while the frames of the goggles were gold, khaki shorts, and orange gold sneakers, along with black wrist bands to complete his look. The others were all still in the Odaiba High uniform except for Cody whom wore a tan t-shirt and maroon pants with brown loafers. Well Joe was wearing his college uniform instead of a High School uniform.

Juuban:

Aino Minako had never felt such pain before and it wasn't even hers. It belonged to someone whom shared her attribute of love. Her fellow senshi look on helplessly as their was nothing they could do, Minako grimaces and raises her henshin wand before concentrating, " Venus Crystal Power! "

Her power flows from her and wings straight to the one whom was in such agonizing pain, Minako just couldn't stand by and do nothing while someone whom shared her attribute of love was in such pain. The fact that it spread to those that shared the attribute meant that the recipient of the pain herself was in so much more than what Minako was feeling. Minako felt like someone was trying to rip her apart molecule by molecule while rubbing salt into the wounds they had already created. She couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain the true recipient was in.

Toshima:

Touma stares at Yoshino in horror while Sailor Friendship doesn't dare act to help her sister-in-arms as Yoshino held a second stun gun in her free hand. Sailor Love blinks when she glows orange, feeling Sailor Venus' power flow into her before she can feel the Crest of Love flow into her as well. She'd hadn't realized her pain had travelled to her fellow love attribute holders. Sailor Love marshalls her remaining strength and what she had gotten from Sailor Venus and Sora, " PHOENIX FLAME HEART! "

Tsukina watches as what looked like the Rolling Heart Vibration only made out of red and gold flames erupts from Sailor Love, she'd have felt that as well if not for her other half bolstering her shields when he realized what was about to happen. Yoshino and Sunflowmon are blasted backwards, flying out of sight even as Sailor Love falls backwards, " Those stun guns are to never be used on humans. " Touma says, finding his voice.

" That is what DATS is really about, Touma-san. " Sailor Friendship says as Tsukina rushes to the downed senshi, her disguise still active, already checking her over for wounds. Tsukina starts cursing out her older sister as creatively as she can when she sees the electrical burns.

" Sailor Friendship, whom the hell is the medic in your group? " Tsukina snaps.

Sailor Friendship snaps to attention at this, rushing to Sailor Love, " Someone whom is entirely too far away but, one of her champions isn't. "

Tsukina nods at this, " Keep de-programming him, Angewomon, we're headed to Odaiba. She needs to be healed fast. "

Angewomon dives down and picks both of them up, flying off immediately, Tsukina rolling her shoulders as she grabs her cell phone, dialing in a number she wasn't sure would pick up, her parents had disowned her after all, " Tsukina-itoko, why the hell didn't you call me sooner? Your parents are such fucking hypocrites it isn't even funny as your eldest sister was born out of wedlock. " is the response she gets.

" I'm coming in hot, got a Senshi Defender of the Digital World that needs immediate healing after getting zapped by a way overpowered stun gun. " Tsukina states. Though hearing that her parents were hypocrites pissed her off.

Odaiba:

Davis races for the roof the apartment building he and the Kamiya siblings lived in, taking the stairs three at a time. Hearing that one of Sailor Miracles sisters-in-arms needed immediate healing concerned him. Looked like Tai had been right about Sailor Love being the one to get hurt. Tai and Ken were close on his heels while the others follow after them. Davis was already glowing gold when Angewomon touched down, Tai and Ken helping to lower Sailor Love to the roof. Angewomon devolves and Tsukina recalls her into her Data Link before downloading her, letting her disguise drop, she was among friends after all. Davis drops to his knees to heal the poor senshi while Tai looks over Davis' cousin whom had gotten disowned simply for coming up pregnant. Nothing really stood out that screamed pregnant from her at the moment except for this feeling of vibrancy, vitality if you will. Tai could only do this with fellow destineds so far but, he was almost empathic towards them.

Tsukina pulls out her baggy of orange slices and snacks on some more while Davis works to heal one of the Digital World's senshi defenders. Davis' mother was her aunt and had married into the Motomiya family, His father had changed his family name, something about escaping his deceased older brother's fan girls. " Oh, yeah, dad put you on our family registry, he's going to contact all the proper authorities soon enough. Sayuri-san worked fast to keep your honor from taking the hit. "

Tsukina rolls her eyes, " Like I give a damn about my honor, Dai-itoko. I love Masaru-kun, oh, by the way, my former older sister, Yoshino, is the reason she's in that condition. Yoshino is DATS as well. "

The glow surrounding Davis finally fades away, " Tai, carry her into your apartment, Ken, you're going to help me escort my cousin back to her new home. Let her know your Stratus' champion, and that should put her more at ease in unfamiliar surroundings. "

Tai nods and picks the downed senshi up, only he and Kari could get away with housing her since their parents were visiting distant relatives at the moment. Davis texts his dad to hurry up with adding Tsukina to the family registry. While Ken and Davis escort their fellow destined home, her D3 had actually upgraded to a Data Link, Sora observes Sailor Love, " How long did Davis have to heal her anyhow? "

Izzy winces, " Nearly twenty minutes, if you were in that much pain just from hers traveling to you then I posit that her pain was off any scale there is to measure pain. "

Juuban:

Minako feels her power come back to her and shudders, " Dear Aphrodite, the sheer amount of pain she had to be in for me to feel that much…"

" Who? " Hino Rei, Sailor Mars asks.

" One of Stratus' court, Sailor Love. " Minako states, she had figured out when she felt Sailor Love powering her Phoenix Flame Heart attack.

" Fuck, they can take a lot of pain so for her pain to travel to those that share her attribute...you're right, I don't even want to think about it. " Tenou Haruka says, wincing at the mere thought of being in that kind of pain.

Toshima:

Marcus reaches his home at the same time Davis, Ken, and Tsukina arrive, _-What the hell happened earlier, Kina-koi?-_

 _\- Got caught up in a battle, don't worry, I stayed out of it except for digivolving Gatomon. Sailor Love, one of Sailor Stratus' court showed up during the battle after Yoru started to evac in training and fresh form digimon while her partner Exveemon helped to distract Sunflowmon. Sailor Love literally punched Sunflowmon into the ground hard enough to leave an impact crater. That was when a new not nearly as indoctrinated DATS boy showed up with his partner. Sailor Friendship then made her entrance before working to de-program the new boy. I had also noticed that Sailor Love was pissed off at my former older sister Yoshino. She went to probably give her a come to Susanoo talk when Yoshino pulled out a modified stun gun and hit her with it. That was when you bolstered my shields so I wouldn't also get hit by a mere fraction of her pain. The Chosen Child of Love and Sailor Venus both felt her pain and sent her their power. She'd currently resting in Odaiba under the protection of Stratus' Chosen Champion, Masaru-kun.- Tsukina answers._

Tsukina introduces her cousin and his best friend before Marcus invites them in. Davis frowns as he looks at Marcus, " Why the hell do you feel like Flame anyhow? Only Tai and myself have that feeling and that's because Tai is the Chosen Child of Courage and I inherited his crest. "

Marcus blinks and then laughs outright, his eyes shifting to chocolate brown, " I was Kanbara Takuya, the first official digidestined as I spirit evolved before the rest of my team. I am also the chosen Child of Flame, you and Tai are children of Flame but not the Chosen Child of Flame. "

Davis' eyes widen, " You have got to be kidding me. Seriously, you're Kanbara Takuya reincarnated? "

" Yeah, why? " Takuya asks him.

" Tsukina-itoko, how long have you known whom he was in his last life anyhow? " Davis demands of his cousin.

Tsukina blinks and then her mind starts connecting the dots, " Kuso, Dai-itoko, I am so sorry, I never even thought about that. You mean to tell me he's actually…"

Davis was one of the few that knew he was actually a Kanbara by birth even if he hadn't ever met his paternal grandparents, " My father was born as Kanbara Shinya, changing his family name to Motomiya after looking on the Kanbara family registry to escape from his older brother's well meaning fan girls. "

Takuya blinks as he realizes he's looking at his nephew, " Wait, Kina-koi, your cousin is my nephew? "

" Technically you're his uncle reincarnated and no longer actually related to him while Shinya is my uncle through marriage. Whom is also adding me to his family registry. I find it ironic that had we met last life time I would have actually been a Kanbara. " Tsukina says.

Ken shakes his head at this even as Takuya starts making a bowl of chocolate ice cream topped with wasabi sauce for Tsukina. " Davis, I know you told me your family luck was messed up but...well, I never suspected something like this. "

Davis groans and starts banging his head on the table cursing the Kanbara luck with every other bang of his head. Takuya chuckles, " I know the feeling. How is Shinya? "

" He's good and he reigns in my older half-sister. He calls her out on shit when he catches her at it. Our mother on the other hand never wanted a son so she lets Jun get away with basically murder while Dad lays down the law with Jun and enforces it as well. Mom knows better than to piss Dad off too. The Kanbara temper is good for something. Of course, only I know the truth about dad other than those in this room right now. I'm just glad Jun is my maternal half-sister, otherwise I'd have to despise my Kanbara blood instead of just cursing it. " Davis answers while watching his cousin down her ice cream concoction.

" I'm going to guess the wasabi addition is because of you and the fact that you're the Flame Warrior, right? " Ken asks.

" Yeah, apparently that ember of life wants hot food because Kina-koi hates hot and spicy food. " Takuya admits, he was just glad Chika and his mother were out at the moment so they could talk freely.

In another part of Toshima Norstein Touma is reeling over everything Sailor Friendship had told him. Gaomon was horrified at what was being done to his fellow digimon by DATS. As the male teen blonde wanders around aimlessly mulling over his current situation he has no idea that the decision he would make would be his defining moment as a Digidestined, would he choose DATS and torture innocent beings or choose to do his true duty, fight to restore peace and harmony to the Digital World, protect the innocent digimon. From the shadows Sailor Friendship's civilian form, Stuart Alexis in Japan, frowns thoughtfully as she watches Touma. Her electric blue eyes take in everything even as she had styled her hair to hide the electric blue streaks that were in the front of it. Normally she would have on a silver t-shirt, electric blue aviator jacket, black rocker jeans, electric blue sneaker like boots with black soles and silver laces. Instead she has on a dark gray long sleeved t-shirt, the black rocker jeans, her silver padlock necklace, and gray and black sneakers along with hiding her hair under a gray beanie, what could be seen she made sure her unique electric blue streaks wouldn't be noticed, they would make identifying her way to easy.

Alexis knew that Touma would be vulnerable while in this state, and was making damned sure to keep him safe. Touma was on the verge of making a highly critical decision, and she only hoped that after she talked to him and laid out the facts that he would make the right one. After this she would make sure to wear colored contacts to ensure that no one recognized her by her eyes either. There were times she cursed her highly recognizable looks, this was one of those times. Plus, having blonde hair made it damned hard to sneak around anywhere. There was a reason why she worshipped Uzumaki Naruto and his godlike stealth abilities in the manga. Sometime soon she would have to get in contact with Marcus Damon and his group, they all needed to come together after all if they were going to pull this off.

Keisuke looks at the profiles Yuuka had placed in front of him and smiles grimly, " These are some of DATS worst offenders, huh? "

" They are, in most dimensions in the multiverse DATS isn't nearly this bad. This time they are abhorrent and we need to start thinning their ranks. The Legendary Warriors are freeing the captured digimon and sabotaging DATS. Light and Darkness are probably the only ones whom would think to end some of the members more permanently. " Yuuka states.

Keisuke was one of the few that knew she happened to be the Blackmail Queen of Ootori Municipal Middle School. She had dirt on everything save for Tsukina herself. Then again the Pranking Queen ensured she had blackmail material so Yuuka damn well made sure no one could get anything on her. Messing with a prankster of Tsukina's level was reputational suicide at the least. Pissing off a prankster of Tsukina's caliber...only one person had done that, ever. That teacher had to retire since he'd been treating Marcus unfairly last year.

Marcus was back in control and being put to work rubbing Tsukina's shoulders once again. Davis was making dinner for them, reading the instructions Tsukina's doctor had given Sayuri-san for the diet his cousin needed. Oddly enough there was a lot of sugar in her diet and just enough caffeine to keep her migraines from becoming too much of an issue. Ken and Tsukina were telling Marcus about their latest Digital World adventure. Ken had been called in to help Akiyama Ryo deal with Millenniummon, shoving him out of the way of Millenniummon's final attack and opening him up to become the Digimon Emperor. Tsukina had been a part of an exchange program to Odaiba when she was called as a part of Davis' team, her digivice had upgraded like Kari and TK's though it also retained the same functions as a D3. Her D3 had been silver and dark red, switching to a silver and dark red Data Link.

Her DNA Digivolve partner had been TK while Kari's had been Cody. Angemon and Gatomon had DNA Digivolved to SaviorHuckmon and like Ken and Davis could Mega Digivolve to Jesmon while Paildramon could mega digivolve to Imperialdramon. Tsukina was the Inheritor of Love and Sincerity while Ken happened to be the Child of Kindness. Marcus takes it all in while Takuya makes a few notes and resolves to talk to his nephew. It wasn't easy being the leader after all. Finally learning when his girlfriend received her partner was kinda nice after all. Hearing everything they had to go through to succeed however had him wincing, especially when Tsukina had literally shielded her DNA partner from an attack causing the DNA digivolution for the first time. Davis winces when that war story is retold, " You almost fucking died, Tsukina-itoko, how can you be so blasé about it? "

" Gets old when you've been reincarnated twice and died a grand total of five times in those two lives. " Tsukina says, shrugging.

That comment has her explaining to her friends about her first two lives causing them to just stare at her, " First I find out that my cousin's boyfriend is my reincarnated uncle then I find out my cousin is freaking Sailor Moon reincarnated. Are you kidding me right now? " Davis rants out loud, sounding so very much like his uncle right then that from inside Marcus Takuya goggles at him.

" Davis, Takuya's kinda stunned at how very similar to him you are. " Marcus says.

Davis snickers, " Dad always did say Uncle Takuya and I would have gotten along really well. Hell, Dad's also said that he'd swear I'm his nephew instead of his son if he didn't know any better. Apparently other than the burgundy hair and sienna eyes I'm all my uncle. Dad's just a little freaked out that personalities are apparently genetic. I watched several home movies of him playing soccer too and mastered almost every single trick he used on the field. "

" What haven't you mastered? " Marcus asks curiously.

" The aerial midfield kick straight into the goal. " Davis answers.

Marcus smirks, " I can help you master that and get the placement perfect every damn time. I love pissing off my opponents by doing that. "

With that Davis bonds with the reincarnated form of his uncle even as he gets dinner on the table. Tsukina dives in immediately and here was finally a sign that she was in fact pregnant, her large appetite was even larger by her standards. Davis was just grateful that he had made double what he generally did when cooking for his cousin. She had lived with him during her stay in Odaiba after all. She absolutely loathed Jun and pranked her to within an inch of her sanity anytime she saw her. Shinya said nothing as his niece did ignore a lot until Jun started in on Davis, then the pranking demon from the deepest darkest pits of hell sent to troll the masses was unleashed upon Motomiya Jun. Tsukina tolerated Jun messing with her but the instant she started in on Davis the gloves came off.

After getting checked out at the DATS Medical Bay, leaving Lalmon behind for healing overnight Yoshino licks her lips as she finds herself a new toy. Another pretty little girl to play with and break so very thoroughly. Breaking them was so much fun when they couldn't scream, as Yoshino had took to keeping a ball gag with her at all times. Never knew when she would find a new toy, plus DATS made it so none of their operatives DNA was in any system. She couldn't get busted for this even if the police investigated. They would have unusable evidence as her DNA wasn't on file. The look of fear in their eyes as she played with them made her feel so alive.

Red headed Hinomoto Angie frowns when she senses one of her court injured so badly and then getting healed by one of Miracles chosen champions. She casts out with her senses and to the shock of those around her starts swearing up a blue streak. Taiki, Tagiru, Ewan, Christopher, Nene, and Jeremy all frown while waiting for the swearing rant to run its course. They didn't expect her to start pacing and mumbling under her breath furiously. They also didn't expect to see her turn into a sailor senshi either with her flickering between senshi state and civilian state. Gumdramon recognizes the uniform however, " Angie is the Princess of the Digital World! "

" WHAT?! " is the collective shout from all the humans. They had just gotten done with dealing with Quartzmon after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon. Nor do I own Sailor Love, Sailor Friendship, or Yuuka, they are the intellectual property of moonrose221.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathy-_

-this is texting or communicating through the D-Terminals-

Frontier: 19 years ago

Adventure 01: six years ago

Tamers: four years ago

Adventure 02 and Xros Wars: two years ago

Hunters: Just finished not that long ago

Savers: Now

Tsukina laughs at the shocked look on Marcus' face when Davis and Ken return to Odaiba through a laptop with internet connectivity. " I can do that too, ya know. Find an isolated area of Digiworld, maybe with a lake to swim in…"

Marcus' brain short circuits at the implication before he sends her a lust filled gaze, he really liked that idea, " Work it out with Davis to keep the others out of whatever sector we pick. "

Tsukina immediately starts searching through sectors so they could make a day of it in digiworld sometime soon. A day where there would be no interruptions and they could do what they wanted with less of a chance of being walked in on. Once she finds the sector she sends the request to Davis through their D-Terminals. His response made her laugh out loud and Marcus reads it over her shoulder before he starts laughing as well, -You just want to have a place to shag and skinny dip with less of a chance of being walked in on or interrupted.-

" He is related to me. " Takuya admits, taking control again, " Damn. Poor Koji when he finds out Shinya's son is just like me. "

That causes Tsukina to giggle, she'd seen the lone wolf/goggle head interactions between Tai and Matt, also the ones between Davis and TK, since TK fought with Davis more often than Ken did. Ken was more like Koichi. " We so have to set up a meeting, maybe have Davis call out to him like you would if you were behind him. "

Takuya smirks, while he may be an enabler he still was a troll himself, which was why he had loved annoying Koj so much. His reactions were so hilarious, especially when at a camping trip he'd managed, with Koichi's help to put Koji and JP in the same sleeping bag in their birthday suits. JP had just rolled with it while the look of horror on Koji's face had been so worth having to run from his best friend for the next two hours. Ah, good times, good times. " We're set for Saturday though we will need to take a picnic basket with us since I do not intend to return until late evening, dammit. " Tsukina states.

Touma curses when he sees WhiteKnightmon going after an innocent Beastmon whom had just appeared and looked very confused. The blonde calls out his partner and snaps his fingers before condensing his light blue DNA charge, " DNA Charge! "

" Gaomon digivolve to...Gaogamon! Spiral Blow! "

" Agent Norstein, what are you doing? " Shirakawa Megumi demands of him.

" My duty as a true digidestined. I will not abide by innocent digimon being tortured simply because they're different. It's like Hitler all over again. " Touma fires back only to have his partner kicked away and into a building.

" Double Dash Claw! "

" Big Darts. " WhiteKnightmon calls out, the attacks cancel each other out and WhiteKnightmon uses his lance to bat Gaogamon aside.

Alexis calls out her partner, Psychemon and quickly digivolves him up to KendoGarurumon. KendoGarurumon enters the fight with a Howling Star attack while Gaogamon gets back to his feet and fires off another Spiral Blow attack. Touma has his hands clenched into fists, anger making itself known to him, more like fury. How could anyone condone atrocities similar to those Hitler committed to get his perfect Aryan race anyhow? His eyes had been opened to the true horrors of the organization that had drafted him, " Tell Commander Sampson that I quit, Shirakawa-san. I will not be a party to this any longer. " Touma snaps.

Alexis smirks, there was the Friendship attribute coming out in him. No Child of Friendship would ever be able to stomach the kind of atrocities that DATS was committing in the so called name of science. " Lupine Laser! "

" Spiral Blow! "

WhiteKnightmon uses his shield to block the attacks even as Touma leads Beastmon away, trusting his partner to keep him safe. Alexis henshins and leaps into the fray, " Ice Wolf Ragnarok! "

A spiritual ice wolf can be seen before it leaps at WhiteKnightmon, sending the digimon to his knees, " Ice Shard Maelstrom! " The second attack, quick on the heels of the first devolves WhiteKnightmon into White Pawnchessmon and Megumi downloads her partner before leaping into the jeep that just sped past. The driver being Kurosaki Miki whose partner happened to be a Black Pawnchessmon.

Touma looks at Sailor Friendship, " You were following me just in case, weren't you? "

" I was and it's a good thing too, as any other backup you could have gotten was too far away. Head somewhere safe that DATS can't find you since they may try and eliminate you now because you quit. " Sailor Friendship tells him.

Touma nods at this and recalls his partner once Gaogamon devolves back into Gaomon. He'd need to go underground, which meant not relying on his father's money. He'd also need a change of wardrobe as well. Blending in with the masses would have to be his first priority. Touma heads to the nearest thrift shop and uses his cash on hand to get several new outfits before heading to a dollar store to get some hair dye, he'd have to change his looks completely. While Touma is essentially witsecing himself Sailor Friendship returns to her civilian state and calls Sailor Reliability with their communicators which operated on a different frequency than the ones the norm senshi used. Reliability was quick to place herself in Touma's path so she could teach him the ways of the street. Touma also had realized that he couldn't dare contact any of his family, including his dear imooto.

With Yuuka taking Touma in hand Alexis sighs wearily, now she'd have to get home so she could attend school tomorrow. She would also have to make contact with Marcus, there was no other choice now. All of the true Digidestineds would have to learn of one another if they were to even stand a chance of succeeding this time. A governmental pain in the ass like DATS would need all hands on deck to win. They had to be able to fight them on several fronts at the same time. If they could go public with the existence of digimon that would be one thing. The Legendary Warriors were hitting them with hit and fade tactics while also rescuing digimon. Yuuka no doubt would have Keisuke start assassinating the worst offenders as well.

Shinohome:

Suzaki Airu shudders as she remembers that horrible pain that had torn through her earlier that day. Unlike her light counterpart she had been unable to think past the pain to send Sailor Love her power as well. Dear Aphrodite, she was lucky no one heard her screaming in soul splitting agony. Akashi Tagiru looks over Airu and blinks, " Suzaki-san, are you alright? "

" Oh, Akashi-kun, it's nothing. " Airu says.

" Does this have anything to do with why Angie-san went off on a swearing rant earlier? " Tagiru asks, they were all still reeling from the revelation that Angie happened to be Sailor Stratus, the Princess of the Digital World.

Airu blinks, " She went on a swearing rant? "

Tagiru nods at the query, " Gumdramon then identified her as the Princess of the Digital World when she began flickering between forms she was so angry. "

" Sailor Love was the one to be hurt like that then. I'm Sailor Dark Venus, the pain that I felt that travelled over from Sailor Love was immense. It hurt like nothing else ever has either. It literally felt like my soul was splitting. " Airu murmurs, Tagiru could be trusted, he stayed true to his convictions, like any true goggle head would.

Kamiya Apartment, Odaiba:

Joe replaces the cold compress on Sailor Love's forehead, even after the healing Davis had given her she had still developed a fever. The whole team minus Tsukina was staying over at the Kamiya apartment since Tai and Kari's parents weren't home at the moment. This meant it would be easier to act if necessary. Every single one of them is on their feet, digivices in hand when they hear the explosion and feel the resulting tremors. Biyomon and Patamon go to scout things out, scant minutes later TK and Sora's digivices are reacting. Just out of human eyesight Birdramon and Angemon can be seen facing down a Kuwagamon and Parrotmon, " Hand of Fate! "

Angemon moves aside even as Birdramon gets knocked out of the sky. Back at the Kamiya apartment Sora's digivice turns red with orange buttons even as it begins to whine and vibrate. Birdramon can feel the power coming to her, " Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon! "

" Fire Hurricane! "

Angemon slams his staff into Kuwagamon's head while Garudamon focuses on Parrotmon. TK and Sora have left the apartment and run down the flights of stairs before racing out the lobby door. They follow the sounds of the explosions to see their partners. Fortunately there was very little damage done so far, " Angemon, you've got this. "

" You can do it, Garudamon! " Sora calls out to her partner, glowing red as she fully accesses her Crest of Love. TK is glowing yellow, his eyes narrowed in determination, then he sees a flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes.

" Son of a bitch! Sora, let Davis know that DATS is acting up in Odaiba again. Angemon, digivolve! "

" Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon! "

TK goes charging towards the human partners of the two rampaging digimon. They thought they could come into Odaiba and raise hell simply because they refused to play ball with DATS? You'd think Davis sending them the body of the last idiot they sent to Odaiba would have gotten the message through loud and clear. Apparently not, so TK goes into a slide tackle that both Tai and Davis would praise him for even as Veemon leaps out of the Kamiya apartment while armor digivolving into Raidramon. Davis leaps down and lands on his partner before they race off towards the trouble site. Meanwhile TK finds himself having to defend against two opponents though he does disarm them of what looked like stun guns. Maybe if he could get one to Izzy they could see what the damned things did. He drops down into a sweep kick, eternally grateful that Davis actually convinced him to take a martial arts class.

Looked like they would need to have a meeting with the Toshima Chosen Children after this. Things could not be allowed to continue on in this vein any longer. That was when one of them snatched up one of the stun gun things. TK kicks the other one to Sora and the Child of Love was quick to grab it up even as TK is hit with cables from the first one. TK can't help the scream of sheer, indescribable agony that erupts from him just as Davis arrives. MagnaAngemon slashes through Kuwagamon with Excalibur just as his partner lets loose that awful scream.

Toshima:

Takuya just barely reacted fast enough to shield Tsukina from the wave of pain she was just starting to feel. Tsukina still drops to her knees, she had gotten up to stretch out after being behind a computer for so long, " Shit, TK. He's my DNA digivolve partner, Child of Hope. I gained the title Light of Hope last life, I represent truth, love, justice, friendship, and hope. He must have gotten hit with one of those specialized stun guns DATS uses. It doesn't matter if you shield me, I'll still be affected, TK's a part of me. "

Takuya refocuses his full attention on shielding the new life growing within his girlfriend, he could protect him/her/them. He had seen how close Davis and Ken happened to be, so TK was essentially a brother to her. Marcus let Takuya have control since he knew better on how to use their power at the moment. Marcus was making progress however to gaining the same type of control as Takuya. For the really hard opponents Takuya would still take control as he happened to have more experience as a digidestined.

Elsewhere, in Shinohome, a girl with pale burgundy hair and tiger blue eyes drops to the ground as an unending wave of agonizing pain courses over her. She digs her nails into the ground as she refuses to scream, that would garner the wrong kind of attention at this moment in time. Her champion was being attacked and was in such agonizing pain that it was travelling to those that shared his attribute so that he might survive what he was currently enduring. Once the dream cycle hit she was so awakening his gifts and informing him of the fact that he did in fact happen to be her champion. Someone was going to be given hell for this, she just didn't know whom would face her wrath just yet.

Odaiba:

Davis snarls and leaps off of his partner, tackling the one whom had fired at TK while Raidramon pins the other one down. Garudamon and MagnaAngemon have just finished off Parrotmon as well. Davis snaps the neck of the one he had tackled before doing so to the one Raidramon has pinned. He uses his Helioportation to send the bodies to DATS but not before destroying the fools' Data Links. Thankfully he could travel through street lights as well. He touches TK and transports off while Sora and the digimon hightail it. Matt pales when he sees his little brother even with Davis glowing golden, healing the Child of Hope, " Ken, I'm gonna need food after this. "

Ken nods and places an order for two large pizzas with the works, Davis would easily be able to power through both of them after healing TK. " What the hell happened to my little brother? " Matt all but demands, his concern showing through even with the tone emotionless.

Sora hands Izzy a device, " I think this thing is a modified stun gun as TK was hit with one identical to it. He kicked this one over to me just before the cables from the other one connected with him. Something similar may have also been used on Sailor Love as well. "

Izzy pulls it apart and his eyes widen, " This thing was modified to use on digimon. No human can survive the amount of pain getting hit by one of these would cause. It explains why you felt Sailor Love's pain, Sora. "

" That's it, DATS has to be ended. " Tai snarls it out.

" Agreed,Tai. That they would create such a thing to use on digimon is just awful. " Sora says.

" Izzy, get Mimi and Willis up to date. We need them here. The Virtue Digidestined are going to make a stand. " Tai says, the leader in him coming out full force.

Davis curses under his breath, there was too much damage to TK's heart. He digs deeper into Miracles, his own personal crest, willing the damage to undo. At that moment they're all stunned to see the astral form of a Sailor Senshi appear before Joe, " I, Sailor Reliability, Princess Crysta of Neptune, call upon the Ancient Guardians to witness this awakening. I awaken Joe Kido as my chosen champion. May the gifts he bears awaken and all blessings be henceforth granted to him as he walks along the ancients' path. Joe, one of your gifts is to heal even the most fatal of injuries. The Child of Miracles can only sustain the Child of Hope, not heal him. You also have cyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, super speed, herculean strength, electrokinesis, precognition, retrocognition, the ability to teleport in a thunderclap, and Haku's ice mirror trick from Naruto. "

Joe doesn't waste any time, the power of his crest lights up around him is a gray aura as he also places his hands on TK. Davis sighs in relief when he can feel the damage finally healing. Being a living life support machine was not fun. Davis guides Joe's power since he was used to healing by this point and Joe wasn't. Matt heads to the kitchen to cook for Joe when both Davis and Joe stop glowing, Sailor Reliability's astral form was no longer present, " Hey, Joe, welcome to the fold of Chosen Champions for the Virtue Senshi. " Tai says while Ken heads to the intercom to buzz the pizza guy in.

Izzy was diving deeper in the inner workings of the modified stun gun if only to try and find some way to neutralize that kind of a threat.

Toshima:

Touma looks at Yuuka curoiusly, " Why did you go all meditative anyhow? "

" I had to awaken my chosen champion in order to save the Child of Hope. " Yuuka says, she had been filling Touma in on the truth. About the Virtue Senshi and their jobs, the true purpose of the Digidestined, and she had helped him to dye his hair dark brown while getting him colored contacts that would turn his eyes brown as well. He had to look as innocuous as possible, blend in, which is what Yuuka would be helping him to do, " You will help out the gang Keisuke and I are a part of as a medic. If you need certain medical supplies then we can arrange for you to get them. The cops in Toshima can be trusted to do jack shit about murderers, rapists, and the other scum of the Earth. They don't believe rape even exists, hence why any of the guys whom have girlfriends kill to protect them. You are now in the shades of gray and will have to toss some of your morals aside as DATS is a blight that needs to be eliminated. "

Touma nods as he pays attention to the lay out of power for the darker underbelly of Toshima though he was surprised when one guy had his own section, " Damon Masaru, only his lover is allowed to call him Masaru, he is not someone you want to cross. While not in any gangs Keisuke respects him and therefore has our guys watching over the Damon home, especially with his lover being pregnant. She got disowned though rumor has it her maternal uncle is in the process of getting her added to the Motomiya family registries. Mess with her at your own risk, Tsukina is an unholy pranking demon from the deepest, darkest, depths of hell sent to troll the masses, Masaru, Marcus to the general populace, enable sher, and sics her on his rather insane fan girl horde. Make no mistake, Tsukina can defend herself, but she also knows when she can't handle an opponent. "

While Touma is getting educated on how to handle life on the streets Takuya has decided that it was his turn to have some time with his girlfriend. With his hands just gently warm nimble fingers dig into her muscles, had Tsukina not been seated on their bed she would have been a puddle on the floor. Takuya smirks, those lessons he'd taken on massage back when he was still Takuya were paying off. Dying without even having had a serious girlfriend had really sucked, that would be his only regret, that he'd never had a semi-serious relationship. Tsukina was right, had they known whom was waiting just a ward over for the right person...it just sucked that they had never met in their last lifetime as they could have. Mere chance kept them apart until now. They had to die and be reincarnated but they had finally met. " Kina-koi, send a message to Davis for your old group to meet us at Shibuya park, I'll let Keisuke know. "

 _-You expect me to be able to actually remember that right now?-_

 _-Point, I do have you rather relaxed right now. You needed it too.-_

 _-Not disagreeing with you there, Taku-chan.-_

 _-Didn't figure you would. I'm surprised a nursery hasn't been set up yet.-_

Once Tsukina is asleep Takuya lets Marcus have control again, Marcus couldn't quite pull off what Takuya could just yet. Marcus was getting better, he'd had two months to practice after all. Little over actually by this point. He slips out and heads for the head punk of the gang that gave him the most problems, it was time to reassert his dominance over the bastards. He nods to Keisuke's guys and they come even more alert knowing that Marcus was entrusting his single most precious possession to them. The auburn haired fourteen year old rolls his shoulders as he walks purposefully towards a certain warehouse where he would find Michihara-san. The pain in the ass was going to learn the fucking hard way that he was no longer going to tolerate his tantrums like one does for a toddler.

Marcus kicks the warehouse door in upon his arrival, jabs an elbow into the idiot whom had rushed him _,_ hitting his nose at just the right angle to send bone chips straight into his brain. As the poser drops dead, literally, Michihara pales, Marcus was no longer tolerating his antics, " Let me make one thing perfectly clear, you mess with Tsukina-chan in any way, shape, or form I will kill you and the ones whom actually did so. I will no longer be benevolent to you assholes. "

Every gang member present winces, Marcus was well known for breaking appendages when he got pissed, the rape scare had gotten that idiot's neck snapped. " I will be hitting each hang out for the gangs I'm not on good terms with, remember my warning. "

By the time he reached the third hang the word had spread and he had killed sixteen at the last gangs place he had been to. It seemed they had thought he would be a pushover with his impending fatherhood, he had quite thoroughly disabused them of that notion while also enjoying himself. It had been two months since he'd really cut loose.

Shinjuku:

While Marcus/Takuya is reestablishing his dominance over the punks in Toshima Akiyama Ryo frowns. The news or rather rumors coming out of Toshima were not good. A governmental agency worse than Hypnos was apparently around and condemning all digimon to die save for the partners of their operatives. If even half of the rumors were true then they were in for a rough time of it, " Ryo, what's going on with you? "

" Have you heard the rumors coming out of Toshima, Wild Cat? " He'd only found out about what happened to Ken last year, a year after he was turned using the dark spore in him that he'd saved Ryo from. That had happened two years after the D-Reaper incident too.

Rika frowns at this question and then her eyes widen, " Fuck, there's another governmental agency messing with Digimon and the Digital World. You contact Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri, I'll notify goggles and the Wong siblings. We have to be ready for anything that can potentially come our way or to jump in if the situation calls for that as well. "

Shinohome:

Every Fusion Loader holder is present at the meeting called by Hinomoto Angie. She and Airu take turns telling them all everything they needed to know about the Silver Millennium and the Virtue Senshi. Not even Angie was aware that there were several Digidestined groups spread throughout Japan or that Sailor Hope was in Shinohome, not to mention Nene and Ewan's cousin. Poor Kianna was still shuddering from the pain that had seared through her from the Child of Hope and he had still almost died due to severe damage to his heart. Sailor Reliability had to awaken her Chosen Champion to save him as the Child of Miracles could only sustain him for so long. When the hell had everything gotten so fucked up anyhow. Though DATS should never have been allowed to get as entrenched as it was to begin with. How the hell had they snuck past every single Virtue Senshi anyhow?

Juuban:

Hino Rei stares at the Great Fire in shock as it shows her the hime pulling an icicle out of her stomach, what she said in her final moments. She didn't see what had lead up to the death of her hime, only her final moments from an angle that she couldn't see whom or what had killed her, her wish on the Ginzuishou as well. Rei could only feel shame at the fact that her hime had wished for a life that had nothing to do with her being the princess. That she had been so miserable and none of them except for Hotaru had seen it. Rei had felt everything her hime had in her final moments, how she embraced death so she no longer had to live as Tsukino Usagi. She felt meeting Luna had caused her life to go to shit.

Rei braces herself and grabs a picture of Usagi, focusing on her past before she became Sailor Moon. She comes out of the visions she received horrified. Usagi's parents had never acted like that around them. Usagi had been belittled, beaten, battered, and broken, becoming Sailor Moon had been the final nail in her coffin. None of them had seen she wore a mask, a sunny, happy mask. They called themselves her friends but they hadn't been, not really. Otherwise they would have known the truth, they would never have come down on her for the things they did if they had only known. At that moment Hino Rei mourns for her hime again, this time knowing the truth. She mourned for the girl whom had been so broken and lonely yet had opened her heart to four girls just as lonely. None of them had seen she was just as lonely and broken as they had been until she came into their lives.

The violet eyed Senshi of Mars makes a vow to herself at that moment. She would expose the systematic abuse the Tsukinos had heaped upon their deceased daughter, a daughter that had died three times saving the world, one of those times was to actually save this damned universe. Then some youma gets the better of her! She wanted to rage but instead she focuses her rage and determination on busting those things that dared to call themselves human. " Kaa-san? "

Rei looks over to see her son, he had her raven colored hair but his father's eyes, a cadet blue. She had never known his name, they'd both been drunk and so sad. He'd mentioned his best friend had died to save him and their other friends, at that point it had been a little over two years. Her son had been born on the third anniversary of Usagi's death and apparently his father's best friend's death as well. " Yes, Takuya? "

She had remembered the name the father of her child had muttered under his breath while cursing him for being such a damned noble fool. " I'm needed in Toshima. "

Rei looks startled, " Why? "

In his hands is a rectangular shaped device orange and sea blue in color, " My fellow digidestines need me. This time will require all hands on deck, every Japanese destined will be needed to save the Digital and Human worlds. You are Sailor Mars, you should understand all too well about duty even if you failed to protect your hime's soul, her very spirit. The Great Fire told me. " Hino Takuya says firmly.

Rei sighs, " Make sure you take what you need for warding and banishment talismans. "

Takuya nods and lets his mother hug him before racing off, being her son gave him a subspace pocket, which made life infinitely easier for him. He had to get to Toshima before midnight and specifically to the home of the very hime his mother was sworn to defend. There were times he loved being a demon hunter, he roof hops his way to Toshima, realizing he had to get there as fast as possible. The next generation Lunar Royals were in great danger. His name sake wouldn't be enough to keep them safe this time. He'd need the help of the son of Flame, War, Passion, and Light. The raven haired teen curses some time later when he chances a glance at his watch, " Phobos Deimos, Castle of my Mother Star Mars, lend to me your power so that I may help to defend the hime of the Sol System and the coming generation release! "

Toshima, Damon Home:

The young couple bolts awake, both summoning their partner digimon, " Digi Armor Energize! "

Tsukina had selected the Digi Egg of Courage this time, " Gatomon armor digivolve to...Lynxmon! The feline of Courage! "

Lynxmon bursts out of their room and slams into DarkTyrannomon that had smashes through the Damon home. " Thermal Mane! "

Marcus follows closely on the heels of the flame attack to punch DarkTyrannomon, activating his orange DNA Charge, " DNA Charge! "

" Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon! "

With them all focused on the attack from the front Tsukina only spins around in time to see Darcmon's sword heading straight for her with no time to dodge. Just then in a flash of red light Hino Takuya emerges and immediately goes into an aerial spin kick, knocking the sword away. " I don't think so. Betamon realize. "

Betamon emerges from Takuya's Data Link and the cadet blue eyed teen smirks, putting his right hand into a familiar pose, like he was holding a talisman and charging it up, a red orange DNA Charge emerges and then covers his entire body, " DNA Full Charge! "

" Betamon warp digivolve to...MegaSeadramon! "

The giant sea serpent wraps his body around Darcmon, using his Shimetsukeru attack to deal with that problem digimon. Takuya grabs the egg and keeps a watch from behind, " Wild Nail Rush! " Lynxmon calls out his next attack.

GeoGreymon follows that up with his Mega Flame attack. Marcus was just grateful his mother and little sister had ended up staying away from the house for the evening. Takuya was already calling the incident in as a demon attack. This meant the damage reversal squad would deal with things. He was even already typing out his report before finishing it and sending it off with his digital signature on it. Once DarkTyrannomon is dealt with Takuya smirks before having MegaSeadramon bat one of the idiots into sight while Lynxmon does so with the other one. Marcus smirks, " Kina-koi, do your worst, they deserve it, and it will have the added benefit of sending a message to DATS as well. "

Tsukina cackles and sets to work. By the time she was done the one was in drag while the other one was dressed like Maito Gai from Naruto. Takuya chuckles at this and activates a spell circle to transport them to their destination. Their digimon devolve and they download them immediately into their Data Links. Tsukina opens a portal up to Primary Village and sends the eggs through. Once the damage reversal squad d had come and gone Tsukina looks at her rescuer, " You're Hino Rei's son, aren't you? "

" Hai, I am. I was also named in honor of a certain Warrior of Flame as well since unknown to my mother my father is the Warrior of Light. They were both drunk and never bothered to exchange names. "

Marcus looks at him stunned, " Your name is Hino Takuya? Wait, how did she…? "

" Apparently my father was mumbling under his breath about how you were a damned noble fool. I was also born on the third anniversary of your deaths as well. " Takuya states.

As Tsukina and Marcus try to wrap their brains around the newest member of their team and his heritage they all agree to head to bed. They all needed the sleep anyhow. Takuya crashes on the couch as a first line of defense. Later he'd damn well ward the Damon home and make damned certain no being of ill intent could get in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathy-_

-this is texting or communicating through the D-Terminals-

After the meeting in Shibuya where Koji gets the shock of having another teenaged kid he didn't know about and Hino Takuya meets his paternal half-sister things settle down somewhat. Sure digimon still emerged but DATS seemed to be re-evaluating now that they had so many Chosen Children to deal with, not to mention Yuuka and Keisuke assassinating some of the worse offenders. The Tamers had decided to send Kazu in to get a read on the situation before they acted. Tai and Davis had helped Joe to train his new abilities while TK has to deal with the knowledge of just how close he had come to death. Izzy had, with Ken and Willis' help, developed a counter to that modified stun gun. Willis and Mimi were in Japan full-time until they got this current situation dealt with. The Fusion Loader holders had sent Christopher in to gather information as well.

Marcus' olive green eyes rove to Tsukina once more, after a month and a half Tsukina actually looked pregnant now. That happened to be part of the reason his eyes kept drifting over to her, just marvelling at the fact he had helped to create the life that was growing in his lover. She was now officially registered as a Motomiya but, all parties had agreed it was better for her to live with the Damons. Whenever his teacher tried to catch him off guard Marcus was able to answer every question put to him easily. Though feeling said child/children move for the first time...there were no words to describe that feeling. Marcus would kill anyone whom thought they could get away with harming _his pregnant girlfriend_ though not before asking them what the hell they were tripping out on first to make them think that was a good idea. Hino Takuya had transferred to Ootori Municipal High School to be closer on hand when he was needed.

They had also met Touma and Alexis along with Chesa. They kept them out of the meetings so they would have back-up that wasn't known about. Well in Touma's case he'd had to change his entire appearance and become a street kid. He was now going by the name Ryusuke Hikaru until everything with DATS was settled down. He'd even faked his death, he knew it would kill his little sister but there was nothing for it. He had to keep Ririna safe, no matter what. Chika had also gotten a Data Link and partner as well, her partner happened to be Biyomon. Sayuri had not been happy but knew her son would do everything in his power to protect his little sister even if Tsukina would take first priority. That was where Takuya came in, he would protect Chika when Marcus had to focus his full attention on Tsukina.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for Marcus, once he and Tsukina are settled at a picnic table, Tsukina's bento being triple the size it usually had to be since she was eating for more than one. Yoru always put him on edge, like she knew something they didn't. For the first time the reincarnated Flame Warrior felt two glowing embers reach back to him, twine playfully with his own power. _-Kina-koi, did you know we're having twins?-_

From her reaction he could reasonably surmise she didn't. The dark look in her eyes stated that someone was going to get pranked hard. Tsukina very rarely liked surprises, she tolerated them from his nephew and himself. She'd also deal with them from Chika as well, other than that she hated surprises. Him surprising her with sweet, thoughtful gifts never bothered her, and when she had lived with Davis he'd surprise her with a new manga, breakfast in bed, and, one occasion that had the Takuya part of Marcus cursing his nephew, he'd taken her to an anime/manga con. He just knew Shinya had helped out with that too. How the hell was he supposed to top that anyhow?

Tsukina catches that last thought and rolls her eyes, - _You've given me children, you baka. You've given me the gift of unconditional non-familial love, you accept me for who I am as well. I don't need anything more than that.-_

That has both parts of the same soul pause, how bad had her last two lives been that she felt like that? They'd need to have a more in-depth discussion after the children were born. That was a definite given. Sayuri had started to get the nursery set up while Shinya was helping the Damon matriarch to renovate the home and add-on. Shinya happened to be a contractor and knew how to work the system quickly. It didn't hurt that the Spirits of Wood had chosen him after Takuya's death. Of course, Shinya didn't know that his big brother had been reincarnated yet, and Takuya had no idea his baby brother had been granted the Wood Spirits. Shinya had always been whittling and carving once he hit eleven. He'd just made a career out of it by becoming a builder/contractor.

Odaiba:

Davis looks at his new tutor for math, it was not his fault he suffered from ADHD and Dyscalculia, which played merry havoc on his ability with anything related to numbers at all, and starts banging his head on the table, " I." Bang. " Hate. " Bang. " My. " Bang. " Paternal. " Bang. " Family. " Bang. " Luck. " Bang. Of all the people to get as his tutor it just had to be Inoue Yolei, the lavender haired girl always seemed to think she was so much better than anyone else, worshipped Izzy for being the former head of the Odaiba Middle School Computer Club and Izzy's overall intelligence, and had no brain to mouth filter.

" Motomiya, quick acting like a damned idiot and get over here so I can beat this information into your head. " Inoue snaps.

Davis sighs and after the torturous half hour was over he beelines it to his locker, grabs his lunch, and with his math work with him seeks out Tai and the others, the Middle and High Schools shared a cafeteria. When Davis shows up with his math work Tai sighs, and sets to work on helping him get it done properly, " Who'd you get as a tutor anyhow, otouto? "

Davis starts banging his head again even as he writes out his answers. TK winces in commiseration, " Inoue, huh? "

" I want Tsukina-itoko back so she can put the bitch in her place again unless Mimi would do so for me. " Davis says, " Why can't you just tutor me, Tai-nii? "

Tai sighs as he runs a hand through his hair while explaining things in a way Davis understands, " At least you get your math tests read out loud to you in a separate room. "

Kari frowns, " I don't know what you all have against Yolei-chan, she's so nice and helpful. "

TK and Davis both freeze and stare at her, " What the hell are you getting high on and can we have some? " they ask in unison.

Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Willis stare at them for their reaction while Tai nods with them, he had seen how Inoue-san treated his otouto, had seen Tsukina put the bitch in her place more than once. Davis pulls out his D-Terminal and sends a request to his cousin to troll Inoue again. He smirks when he feels a shiver of anticipation run up his spine, " Hey, TX, Inoue is going to be trolled big time. "

TK startles his brother when he starts cackling, " I'll make sure to have my camera with me at all times then. "

Davis smirks and then with Tai's help gets his math homework done, though Tai did take the time to go over TK's notes and Davis' to fix them up. He also made sure Davis had his numbers right, " How bad is she that you're unleashing your cousin on her anyhow? " Matt asks.

Tai's brown eyes flash, " She is outright verbally abusive to my otouto, Tsukina-chan has put her in her place more than once. She's nicer around Kari and Sora for some reason. "

Matt winces, Tai had taken Davis under his wing when it became obvious his own older sister could care less about him. " Oh, right, none of you are to go to the area where we next-gen kids had our picnic in Digiworld. Tsukina-itoko and Marcus will be going in for some uninterrupted them time. "

" Got it, less chance for anyone to walk in on them as Marcus does have a little sister, doesn't he? " Tai muses. They had all accepted Marcus easily enough, had been surprised to meet the first Chosen Children, but realized that they needed all the help they could get. None of them had turned away from Tsukina, she was one of them, and they would defend her to their last.

Sailor Love had trusted them with her civilian identity and thanked Davis for healing her as well. Izzy had also given her one of the devices he, Ken, and Willis had created to counter the modified stun guns. He was in the process of making more and would let her know when they were done so she could distribute them to her fellow Virtue Senshi. After lunch the rest of the day went smoothly until Inoue opened her mouth around Davis about his cousin, " I honestly can't believe the Motomiyas added their disgrace of a niece on to the family registry. Anyone stupid enough to get themselves knocked up deserves to have no family name as they have no honor. "

If not for Tai and Matt Davis would have launched himself at Inoue, the Kanbara temper making itself known, " Inoue-san, I will thank you to stop talking about my cousin like that. My father firmly believes in standing by family no matter what. Not to mention my mother's sister got pregnant with her first daughter out-of-wedlock and she wasn't disowned, making my aunt a hypocrite of the highest order. " Davis snaps, Matt and Tai were having to strain to hold him back. No Kanbara took insults to their family well.

Kari was staring at Yolei in stunned disbelieving horror that she could say something so vile, Sora was glaring at the lavender haired girl while Mimi was on the move, the bubbly brunette hauls her arm back and slaps Yolei with all her might. A resounding smacking sound could be heard as everything goes still and quiet, " How dare you spew such vile and loathsome things! You do not know anything of Tsukina's situation, and are making assumptions based on the little information you do have. I honestly do not understand how you have not been taken to task for your reprehensible behavior by now except by Tsukina-chan! "

Yolei stares at Mimi unable to comprehend that the older girl had slapped her for telling the truth. At that moment something snaps into place in Mimi, Princess Miranda of Jupiter, Sailor Sincerity, had woken up and she was pissed off. " I said nothing that wasn't true, Tachikawa-sempai. " Yolei fires back.

Davis has calmed to the point where Matt and Tai no longer have to restrain him since Mimi was taking the younger girl to task, " First of all, Inoue-san, yes you did, Tsukina has only ever dated one person, the father of her unborn child/children. She got pregnant after a rape scare as he forgot protection. She lives in Toshima where they don't believe rape even exists in the police force! She is in the top percent of her grade level academically, more importantly her parents foisted her off on her older sister without so much as a by your leave to either one of them. I can guarantee you that Tsukina would never attack you so publicly unless you had done something to really piss her off, such as talking smack about her cousin. Davis has two well documented learning disorders and you just disparaged him the entire time. Tai-kun had to help him with his math homework after your so-called tutoring session! "

One of the teachers overhears this comment and makes her way through the throng of students, seeing that Tai and Matt each have a hand on one of Davis' shoulders for when they needed to restrain him again. " Inoue-san, is it true that you did nothing, but disparage Motomiya-kun during your tutoring session? "

" Of course not, Haruna-sensei. " Yolei says immediately.

" Bullshit, you said and I quote, 'Motomiya, quick acting like a damned idiot and get over here so I can beat this information into your head' at the beginning of our session after I got done cursing my paternal family luck for getting you as a tutor. You have never been nice to me, you're constantly verbally abusing me. You have no idea how fucking much I want Tsukina-itoko to be attending school here if only to make sure you keep your damned mouth shut! Seriously, you are the most annoying bitch I know with the exception of my older half-sister! " Davis snarls it out, his sienna eyes snapping with temper and just a flicker of flames as well. Davis happened to be the inheritor of Courage which made him a child of flame and he had also inherited Friendship which also made him a child of light as well. The Kanbara temper ran true in Davis, Shinya often said Davis was like his uncle, he didn't know how right he was.

Haruna Sakurada looks at Davis, " There is no call for such language, Motomiya-kun. "

" Like hell there isn't, Haruna-sensei. I've been putting up with her shit for entirely too damned long. I was taught to never raise my hand to a girl in violence except in defense of myself or in spars. I'm thinking I've kept my damn temper in check quite well considering today was the first time I had to be held back from beating that damned bitch black and blue for what she said about _my cousin_. " Davis says, his tone even but you could hear the undercurrent of fury coating his voice.

TK steps forward, " Davis is right, Haruna-sensei, Inoue-san has been nothing, but verbally abusive towards him for years. I've been witness to a lot of the vitriol that she has spewed against him. If Tsukina-chan hadn't been here for that last school year Davis would have already snapped. Davis takes insults to his family very seriously unless someone says something about his older sister as what they're saying is generally the truth. "

Tai wraps an arm around Davis' shoulders, " I've also been witness to some of these incidents as well, like Davis I was taught to never raise my hand against a girl in violence with the same exceptions he has. In her case I've seriously considered it as I view Davis as a little brother and do not tolerate anyone bullying him. The soccer team learned very quickly I wouldn't tolerate it. "

Said soccer team shivers as they remember the warning Tai had issued when someone had made fun of Davis. No one ever wanted Tai that pissed off again, considering he happened to be the Child of Courage and a child of flame this mentality made sense. Any successor to AncientGreymon's will was not to be taken lightly once their protective instincts, anger, or both were aroused. After what Tai said several middle and high school students came forward with their own complaints about the lavender haired girl's verbally abusive ways. Haruna-sensei quickly realized that so many students saying the same thing couldn't be wrong, and would make sure that Inoue-san would see the school counselor. Sakurada had always regretted that she never thought to have Tsukino Usagi tested for learning disabilities. Seeing Davis have the same problems as her former student had opened her eyes. She was now taking lessons on how to teach students with ADHD and other learning disabilities, especially Dyslexia and Dyscalculia.

Toshima:

Tsukina's eyes narrow when she sees the message TK had sent her about what Inoue was saying about her. She decides to up the humiliation quotient of the pranks she would be levying against the bitch that much more. It wasn't often her cousin took her off the leash, most of the time it was to deal with his horde of fangirls, sometimes he'd have her deal with Tai, TK, and Matt's as well when they got to be too obnoxious. Ken only had to threaten them with Kitsune, her pranking moniker, to get his to back off. " What's up, Tsukina-chan? " Marcus asks her as Keisuke, Yoru, Hino Takuya, and Alexis approach them.

" My darling cousin has let me off my leash so I get to troll the unholy hell out of Inoue Yolei since she finally has annoyed him too much. He actually started cursing his paternal family luck when he saw she was to be his math tutor, Davis suffers from ADHD and Dyscalculia, pain in the ass combination when dealing with math, saying 'I hate my paternal family luck' while banging his head on the table he was sitting at between each word. " Tsukina answers.

Marcus stares at his girlfriend in utter horror, " He's giving you free reign to troll someone? I thought I was your only enabler? "

" He also uses me to deal with his fangirl horde, Kamiya Taichi's fangirl horde, Takaishi Takeru or TK's fangirl horde, and the fangirl horde of Ishida 'Matt' Yamato, the older brother of TK when they get out of hand. Ichijouji Ken only has to threaten his with my pranking moniker and they leave him alone. My reputation proceeds me apparently. "

Yoru, Hino Takuya, and Alexis all stare at her in unmitigated horror, only one prankster was feared by reputation alone, " Dear Hachimon, you're Kitsune? " Takuya asks her in a whisper.

Her smirk did nothing to relieve their fears, instead it increased them, " Hai, Masaru-kun keeps me on a leash here for the most part. Now, if someone pisses me off I can and will unleash unholy pranking hell upon them until they get the message. "

" Marcus, you like us enough to keep her leashed, right? " Alexis asks.

" She barely tolerates you and Yoru, Alexis. Now, Takky on the other hand is a different story. "

Takuya rolls his eyes at this, knowing that his name sake was technically alive again he took the nickname with grace. Besides apparently JP had called his name sake Takky as well sometimes. This way if Kanbara Takuya was in control there was a way to differentiate them in terms of address. Very few actually knew the truth about Marcus and Tsukina though, for obvious reasons. The look on his namesake's face when he first felt his children move had been priceless. He was having fun getting to know his younger half-sister though.

Juuban/Toshima:

Kino Makoto slams her fist into her training dummy once more, she had failed her hime, the first person other than Tomoko to not fear her. Yet Makoto had never seen through Usagi-chan's mask, never gotten to know the real Usagi until she had found the girl's diaries packed among her things recently. The senshi had taken it upon themselves to pack her things up as penance for failing her so completely. It had surprised her to find them and she had been sickened the further she read of them. That the hime had been so miserable and so dark, learning that the hime had been a blooded killer by seven because the streets treated her kinder than her own family.

Learning the truth, learning about the real Tsukino Usagi had been an eye opener. Especially about every suicide attempt she made from ages six to eight. She must have finally just decided to give in after the youma killed her. She frowns suddenly at that thought, she hadn't felt any youma power signatures in the area over which the battle had taken place only the hime's and…...Green eyes widen in horror, Mercury's. No wonder Hotaru always looked so suspicious of the blue haired woman. Then everything starts clicking for the senshi of courage and protection. The rash of murders all happened after the hime's death. Fuck, Mercury was the killer which made it the responsibility of her sister senshi to clean up after her. " Luna, call everyone except for Mercury, we need to have an emergency meeting, make sure someone brings Kishi-chan along as well. "

The mauan female does as asked and once everyone is present Makoto sighs, " Kishi-chan, your mother is Sailor Mercury and we are the other senshi. I am Sailor Jupiter, the senshi of courage, strength, and protection. I am also known as the Thunder Scout, I can sense all forms of energy, there was no youma energy at all at the battle site of Sailor Moon's last fight. Moon's was there and so was Mercury's. Mercury is also the one committing all those murders as well since they started up after the death of Moon. "

Mizuno Kishi looks sick to her stomach when everything actually makes sense when Makoto spells it out, " What do you need me to do to help stop my sick bitch of a mother anyhow, Mako-basan? "

" Luna, she needs the first Mercury henshin wand, we need a Mercury we can trust and she is of the blood. Rei-chan, where's Takuya-kun anyhow? "

" The Digital World has called him so he went to Toshima where he would be the most help. Mako-chan, I think you can corroborate what the Great Fire told me about Usagi-chan's life before she became Sailor Moon, right? "

Makoto sighs, " I can but their own planets have to reveal it to them. None of us save for Hotaru saw how miserable she really was. "

" Not my fault you all were too damned focused on the ideal of Crystal Tokyo and protecting the princess that you never bothered to get to know the princess. I did, I saw her misery, her loneliness, as it mirrored my own. I was looked on as a freak while she was considered an idiot for learning disabilities, my husband has met her in her new life, learning she suffers from ADHD and Dyscalculia as well. No, I will not give you anymore information than that. She's happy though I've told Koichi to call me in if she needs extra protection no matter the time. He also mentioned that she's pregnant, my powers are best served as defense and we all damn well know it. Kishi-chan will need trained before we can have her help out in that endeavour as well. " Hotaru says, shrugging.

Tenou Haruka curses under her breath, how had she not seen how lonely and miserable her koneko truly was anyhow? Kaiou Michiru looks into her mirror and the entirety of Tsukino Usagi's life is revealed to her, her scream of outright horror and disgust startles them all. She breaks down sobbing, " Hime, please forgive me my arrogance in never once seeing the truth. Seeing through the mask you wore, dear Poseidon, my dear hime, how did you survive all of that, how did you find it in you to forgive Haruka-kun and I our transgressions? "

" Michi-chan? " Haruka asks her lover.

" Makoto-chan is right, our planets will show us the truth when we are ready for it. Hotaru always knew, the Great Fire must have shown Mars, Makoto found her diaries if I'm right, and finally recognized that we have a traitor in our midst. Until we all learn whom the real Usagi was we will not be allowed back in her life. " Michiru states.

Meiou Setsuna frowns, what had she missed that had Michiru sobbing like that and begging for forgiveness from their hime anyhow? It made no sense, nothing untoward had happened to the hime in her childhood. As they all make plans to deal with the treasonous Sailor Mercury while training her daughter up Makoto doesn't realize her own daughter is listening in to everything. Kino Rōzu was frozen in shock until rage bubbles up under the surface and she storms into the room, the barometric pressure dropping from her fury.

Makoto whips around and curses, " Rōzu, I promise you I was going to tell you after this meeting. "

" Am the only child other than Kishi-chan that was kept in the fucking dark about the true nature of our mothers? " the irate thirteen year old demands.

They all go quiet at that question and the thirteen year old turns on her heel, storming back out, teleporting off in a clap of thunder. Makoto winces, " I fucked up, I know that. I should have told when I decided to tell Kishi-chan everything. "

Rōzu looks around her in shock, where the hell had she teleported herself to this time anyhow? " Rōzu-chan, what the hell are you doing in Toshima? "

" Taku-chan, did you know? "

Scenting danger Takuya winces as he stares down the irate chestnut haired and orchid eyed female, " You found out in the worst fucking way possible. I inherited my mother's precognitive abilities and therefore confronted her as I learned about it through that. "

Tsukina sighs, " You're Kino Makoto's daughter, aren't you? "

" Who the hell are you anyhow? " Rōzu asks her.

" Motomiya Tsukina, the princess they failed to properly protect, in a new life. How would you like to get to know the real me, Rōzu-san? "

Rōzu's eyes widen in shock, this girl had been Sailor Moon. Then again Hotaru had mentioned she was currently pregnant, " You'd trust me? "

" Takky wouldn't have approached you if he didn't trust you to keep your mouth shut. Until they get the notion of Crystal Tokyo out of their heads and realize that I didn't have a perfect fucking life as Tsukino Usagi or the princess then they will not be allowed near save for Hotaru, she saw the real me. "

Your, Keisuke,and Alexi had peeled off ten minutes ago while Marcus had some pathetic punks to deal with that were challenging him. Takuya and Tsukina lead the girl off while Takuya texts his mother to let her know Makoto's daughter was with him. Rōzu was enjoying getting to know the princess the Sailor Senshi had failed to protect from one of their own. She had no way to know Mizuno Ami had tracked her until Takuya erects a barrier around them, stopping the ice attack in its tracks. " Yeah, so not happening, Mercury. "

 _-Masaru-kun, WE HAVE A PROBLEM.- Tsukina calls down the bond, Takuya would not be able to keep the barrier up forever._

Marcus makes damned sure to finish his fight quickly before spinning on his heel, racing in the direction of his home. _His other half, his children_ , were in danger. He'd gotten enough of an impression to know exactly what was happening. Rōzu leaps in front of Tsukina, taking the attack meant for the princess when Takuya's barrier fails. A brilliant green light erupts from the daughter of Makoto, the sigil for the Jovian royal family burning proudly upon her brow as an item long thought lost in the annals of time appears before her, the Jovian Phase Dial. Rōzu doesn't even hesitate, she grabs the henshin item, and like she was dialing a rotary style phone dials in the first phase, " Jovian Phase Dial, Thunder Style! "

Senshi Jupiter, Thunder Style stands before the traitorous Mercurian ready to do battle. Thunder Style looked like her mother's basic form except for the fact her earrings were lightning bolts and not pink roses. The other three styles were Flora Style, Wood Style, and Storm Style, the most powerful setting. Flames erupt around Tsukina and Takuya announcing Marcus' presence. He takes in the new girl and realizes that she was most likely the child of Sailor Jupiter. Takuya had stated he was closer to her than the others save for Greyson, Hotaru and Koichi's son since they were the only damn boys in the fucking sea of estrogen they were drowning in. Greyson was enjoying his time away in America for his exchange program, he had escaped leaving Takuya behind, the lucky bastard. This meant that Takuya latched on to Marcus and Keisuke immediately along with Tai, Matt, Izzy, Davis, Ken, Willis, Cody, and TK when they all met up at the park for a collective meeting.

Once the Virtue Children found out he had the exact opposite problem of Mimi, Kari, Tsukina, and Sora they were completely understanding of why he latched on to them so quickly, hell, even Zoe got it as well, being the only girl in an ocean of testosterone almost all the time since no one else really got her. Not even the father of her child understood her. She still banged her head while silently asking herself what the hell she had been high on to sleep with the guy to begin with. Oh, right, she had still been mourning Takuya and made some stupid decisions, She adored her daughter, but couldn't stand the idiot whom had sired her. She had then begged Marcus to screen her dates again. The only decent guys she had ever dated had been the ones Takuya approved of sadly enough. Koji wasn't even married and had two children, Thunder Style Jupiter starts smirking, she was a big fan of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Now was the perfect time to try out some of those spells.

" Thundara! "

Tsukina had retained Usagi's love of video games and smirks, she could so work with that. No two ways about it, Tsukina could definitely become a White Mage since she happened to be really good at healing anyhow. Cure, Cura, and Curaga were so getting practiced after her children were born. Hell, she'd also work on Fire, Fira, and Firaga as well if only to be able to cause even more unholy hell. Though she still had unholy hell to unleash upon that idiot lavender haired bitch that seemed to think she could mess with her cousin and disparage her character when she wasn't even there to defend herself. The bitch had better consider herself lucky that Tai and Matt had managed to hold Davis back. All Kanbaras took family very seriously, hence why Shinya had brought his niece by marriage into the family.

Tsukina really was looking entirely too forward to trolling the unholy hell out of that damned bitch. Thunder Style Jupiter dashes forward, sending a right hook towards the bitch that had killed her princess. Treason was punishable by execution after all, she and Takuya had gone to the Martian archives and read up though she hadn't realized it at the time. Takuya had been subtly informing her of her own heritage since her mother had taken her goddamned sweet time to do so. Mercury smirks, forming ice daggers in her hands, she had dodged Thunder Style Jupiter's opening shot and now, thanks to the boy whom apparently was a fire elemental couldn't get near the damned weak princess to finish her off once again. She didn't even care that she was pregnant either. The hime was too weak and needed to be eliminated for the good of all.

Thunder Style Jupiter dodges all of her attacks before creating her own thunder daggers and matching her attacks move for move. Thankfully her ice didn't conduct the electricity of Thunder Style Jupiter's daggers. Still it was rather aggravating to have to deal with such stupidity. What else could it be when it came to defending the little slut anyhow. A stream of fire almost hits her head on, it would have if her battle honed senses hadn't told her to jump. Thunder Style Jupiter follows her immediately, Mercury had forgotten one key factor when it comes to Jovian warriors, they happened to prefer close combat while Mercurians favored hit and run tactics, " IO, castle of my mother star Jupiter, send to me your power, Release! "

Thunder Style Jupiter's speed and hitting power increase. Mercury unleashes her bubbles and Thunder Style Jupiter snarls before reaching into her powers. She had also watched pokémon for years giving her even more inspiration to draw from for attacks. " Electric Terrain! "

Marcus catches on immediately and wraps his flames even more tightly around Takuya and Tsukina. Tsukina snarls and stalks forward, her sapphire eyes flashing in her anger, pregnant or not she could not just stand by allowing herself to be a damned damsel in distress. Her sigil bursts into a brilliant existence and like with Rōzu a henshin item appears. Tsukina smirks and grabs it immediately, again like a rotary style phone she dials in the phase she wants, " Lunar Phase Dial...Crescent Style(AN: See Lunar Net Battler for Crescent Style description)! "

Senshi Moon blitzes off and slams her right leg into Sailor Mercury after an aerial spin kick. The mercurian goes sailing, skidding along the ground, she had barely come to a stop when she has to roll aside to avoid a drop kick from Thunder Style Jupiter. Moon was only seconds behind her and Mercury performs a backflip to avoid a kick that literally shatters the pavement in all directions for a block. The fog disperses as Mercury realizes it wasn't helping her. Thunder Style Jupiter rolls her shoulders and Moon leaps up just as she unleashes her attack, inspiration coming from a certain well-known electric yellow mouse, " Thunderbolt! "

The Kanbara Takuya part of Marcus immediately makes sure neither he nor his namesake will be hurt, long hours of working with JP had taught him how to redirect electricity after all. With Electric Terrain in play Thunder Style Jupiter's attack is increased in strength by fifty percent just like in the games. Mercury screams as the attack hits her head on and Moon swings her arm downwards while calling out, " Crescent Scythe! "

Silver colored crescent-shaped beams of energy come into existence, and rush forwards, slamming into the traitorous Mercurian. Just as they hit a flash of blue light bursts outwards. This causes the two senshi to curse impressively in their native mother star tongues. The boys look at them even as Marcus lets down his flame barrier, " How about we head home. "

The senshi let their henshins fade before Tsukina leads the way to the Damon home, it was going to be a long day, she just knew it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or digimon. Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts or Pocket Monsters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _this is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathy-_

-this is texting or communicating through the D-Terminals-

Toshima District, Damon Home:

Once in the relative safety of Marcus' home Tsukina lets loose with a swearing rant that impresses her lover, as she was now swearing in Japanese, _creatively_. Needless to say, she was pissed that Mercury had escaped at the last moment. Rōzu was muttering under her breath about what she wanted to do to that damned bitch, which included shoving a Chidori through her damn chest. Well, once she figured out how to recreate the Chidori anyhow. Takuya and Marcus just let the girls get it out of their systems. They knew full well venting was better for a person though Marcus was ready to massage his girlfriend's shoulders the instant she got her rant out of her system. Stress was not good for her or the babies, which he was still having a hard time believing, even if he had felt two small embers reach back to him. Twins, they would be having twins.

Finally the girls run out of steam, Takuya takes Rōzu outside for a spar while Marcus starts massaging Tsukina's shoulders, " Feel better now, Tsukina-koi? "

" Yes, I do, Masaru-kun. It's nice to actually be able to get my rants out in a constructive manner. " Tsukina admits.

He understood what she meant immediately, Usagi had never been allowed to vent in a healthy and constructive way. She'd had to bottle everything up because of her family and senshi. Saturn had been too young for Usagi to burden her with everything. There had been no one else until Kou Seiya. He/she had listened to Usagi, let the girl do some desperately needed venting before his/her teammates, and Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto had fucked that up for Usagi. Sure, she had her two friends with benefits she could work some stress out with, and oddly enough none of her senshi had caught on to that. None of them had ever noticed that Usagi read yaoi and yuri hentai along with straight hentai because she had glamoured her manga to look like Sailor V manga.

He knew about her manga collections, he had the straight and yuri ones himself, he just wasn't into yaoi. None of their hentai overlapped either, which was strange. You'd think there would be some overlap, yet there wasn't. He frowns at the tension in her shoulders, but then again she had just faced down her murderer from her last life, happened to be pregnant at fourteen, had been disowned by her parents, and was still in school. She had numerous reasons to be stressed out. Thankfully he did have a few ways of working that stress out available to him. As long as they did adult things after his little sister was asleep, and kept quiet his mother didn't mind.

Odaiba:

Davis takes one look at his older sister before turning on his heel and going over to the Kamiya apartment. He texts his father stating he would be at Tai's place since he didn't want to deal with his older half-sister's bitchiness. Shinya starts banging his head on his desk at work to his secretary's surprise, " Why the hell did my son just have to inherit his uncle's personality?! "

Kanbara Shinya, even if he no longer went by that name, curses under his breath. Davis just had to be like Takuya, didn't he? Dear Cherubimon, how the hell could personalities be genetic anyhow? He keeps banging his head until he hears a throat clear. Shinya looks up to see Minamoto Koji standing in his office, the door shut, " So, Motomiya, why the hell are you banging your head on your desk? "

" My son inherited Takuya's personality. " Shinya answers, deadpan.

Koji blinks, Davis hadn't seemed that bad when he'd met him at Shibuya Park, " Really, didn't seem that way to me when there was an all digidestined meeting at Shibuya Park. "

Shinya shows Koji the text he received from Davis, " Dammit, it's genetic! To think, that idiot has been reincarnated too. "

" Onii-chan is back? " Shinya asks.

" Yeah, and his reincarnation is the father of your niece's children. " Koji states.

Shinya stares at him, " Please, for the love of Cherubimon tell me you're joking about that. That my great nieces/nephews aren't also technically my nieces/nephews. "

" Sorry, kid, can't do that. Takuya did swear he would be back. I even have a son I just learned about that's named after him. " Koji states.

" Dammit, I freaking hate the Kanbara family luck! " Shinya snaps and then blinks, before resuming his head banging once more.

Koji snickers at this, poor Shinya, his son took after his uncle too much for anyone's sanity apparently. Of course, they didn't know about the fact that both Davis and Marcus acted as enablers for The Kitsune, whom just so happened to be the pregnant teen that Shinya had adopted into the Motomiya family. " Apparently Takuya rubbed off on you more than you thought, huh, Motomiya. "

" Fuck you, Koji! " is Shinya's reply.

Toshima:

Marcus pauses in the making of dinner, feeling oddly proud for some reason. Then he cackles, " I actually did corrupt Shinya! "

" Masaru-kun, I am going to be keeping you very busy for that cackle. " Tsukina states, eyes darkened in obvious lust.

Marcus blinks at this, the Takuya part of him smirking, he could work with that kind of a turn on in his mate. He was going to have so much fun with that, especially if he got Marcus to stop hiding his inner troll so much. Then again, as Takuya he'd always had Koji in close proximity so he could troll his Lone Wolf to his heart's content, and Koji's irritation. He loved messing with Koji, hmm, maybe he should teach his name sake how to get under his father's skin too?

Odaiba:

Koji shivers as he leaves Shinya's office, he knew this feeling of dread. He only ever felt this when Kanbara Takuya was planning to make his life hell. Question was, what the hell was that bastard planning this time? Dear Seraphimon, if Takuya hadn't focused his trolling tendencies on him, and whomever was stupid enough to piss him off he shuddered to think of how anal he'd be. Yes, he knew damn well why Takuya had taken every opportunity to troll him, that didn't mean he had to fucking like it, did it? Koji only knew that misery was going to be coming his way at some point in the future.

Davis and Tai are both shouting at the tv as they watch the recent soccer game, disagreeing with the call made by the referee. Kari just rolls her eyes at this, well used to her brothers doing this. Davis practically lived with them when his father wasn't at the Motomiya home. Kari really couldn't blame him for wanting to avoid being left alone with his older sister. She was still reeling from the fact that TK, Davis, and Tai had been right about Yolei-chan. Of course, that didn't stop her from heading over to Yolei-chan's place so they could get naked and sweaty together. Kari very much enjoyed playing with Yolei, and Yolei would be getting _punished_ for quite some time for the way she had treated her pseudo brother. Tai would be stunned to learn his little sister happened to be a dominatrix while Davis would just laugh his ass off. He bought her hentai manga after all, and helped her set up an online account from which to buy the toys she used to _punish_ Yolei-chan so delightfully well.

Toshima:

Fujieda Yoshino licks her lips as she looks down at the little girl that she had naked, tied spread eagle in a cheap motel room, a ball gag in the girl's mouth to keep anyone from getting alerted to her fun. In her hands is a knife that she slowly starts to draw over the girl's body, drawing up thin lines of blood, she follows the path of her knife with her tongue, and then once that is done pours salt water on the wounds. Watching the girl try to buck and thrash from the pain turned her on like nothing else could. As the pink haired woman brutally takes her pleasure from the child beneath her, slowly removing her own clothes as well, she thinks nothing of how wrong it is to harm children. Thinks nothing of brutally and repeatedly raping the child beneath her with the toys she had brought along, one of them being double ended.

Leaving the very disturbed third Fujieda child we find Keisuke and Yoru going over the intelligence that the Legendary Warriors get from the rescued digimon about DATS. The silent deaths of several individuals with the help of Yuuka's information had really put a crimp in DATS' plans. They were fighting a damned war, that meant they had to be more than willing to end a few idiots if they insisted upon treating digimon like shit. They were all of the Warrior mindset, get the job done, but not at the cost of your own morals. No way in hell were they going to sit on their laurels while waiting for DATS to make their next move. One member of DATS had seen the error of his ways, and had been forced to fake his death until this was all over with. He was still helping out where he could though he was staying with Alexis Stuart at the moment.

The poor boy was getting a crash course in how the less than fortunate members of society live. He was turning out to be a surprisingly good dip, and more shockingly took to knives easily enough. Keisuke had been informed that he had slit the throats of ten idiots that were trying to go after Tsukina-chan. Him already being a doctor had some perks, like knowing how to slit throats without getting any blood on himself, which arteries to hit for a slow bleed out which he was miles away from when his 'poor' victims keeled over dead. He made for a damned good assassin, scarily enough. Akamaru looks up at his master and the teen smirks, " Go patrolling, but don't be seen, Akamaru. Bring any in-training level digimon straight here. "

Akamaru barks in confirmation, like Marcus he'd had Akamaru seen by a vet and chipped. His wolfhound was now legal though Kurorekka was considered the alpha between him and Akamaru. No surprise there since Marcus happened to be an Alpha Male, Keisuke was quite content to act as Marcus' beta even if he happened to be the alpha of his gang since Marcus wasn't affiliated with any of them. They all respected him because he had no problems with snapping the necks of any idiot that tried to take what was his. It was a mindset that all of the leaders could understand, especially the yakuza. They knew damn well Marcus could and would go to war with them over Tsukina. Wars had been started for less after all.

Kurorekka sits at his master's feet as they have dinner, Rōzu was spending the night, in Takuya's room. No one has a problem with this in the Damon home even if Rōzu's mother might have a problem with that. Hino Takuya didn't give a damn, and whatever happened, happened. Rōzu was his dammit, even Greyson knew that, lucky bastard for escaping to America. Then again Greyson wasn't interested in any of the other senshi kids. As Greyson had put it, he'd go for Takuya himself before any of those giggly idiots. Rōzu and Kishi weren't counted among the giggly idiots though Greyson's own sister was. Greyson was bi with a leaning towards guys, hence why Takuya himself would be his first choice. Unfortunately for Greyson Takuya had never felt like experimenting with his own gender. Taking Rōzu to Mars made it so they could make out with no chaperones nearby.

If he did get her pregnant he'd step up, unlike most idiots whom would run scared. Of course, Makoto would have no room to talk since she'd gone the in vitro fertilization route herself. She had no clue whom had actually sired her daughter though Takuya did have Mizuno Saeko run a discreet DNA comparison test on himself and Rōzu. The last thing he wanted to do is inadvertently date his own sister. That would be awkward to say the least. Thankfully they weren't related so Takuya could pursue a relationship with her. The fact that they were dating right under the noses of everyone that knew them the best still amused them both greatly. In Toshima they could date openly, Rōzu was already working to transfer since she needed to get away from Kishi and the others. They were constantly being giggly, talking about clothes, makeup, and boys. Rōzu preferred talking about exercise, sports, and positions in bed.

She was hoping she could finally find some like minded girls that she could talk to, dammit. Kishi's name meant seashore and she was the daughter of the traitorous Mizuno Ami, Hiromi, name meaning beautiful child(Minako's daughter), Keiko(Hotaru and Koichi's daughter), Hisako, her name meaning long lived child(Setsuna's daughter), Maiko, her name meaning dancing child(Michiru's daughter, Haruka's adopted daughter), and Haneul, a Korean name meaning heaven or sky(Haruka's daughter, Michiru's adoptive child) were all too damned girly for Rōzu. You'd think one of Michiru and Haruka's daughters would be less girly, even Haruka was still trying to figure out how the hell both girls were of the giggly girly girl variety. She needed some girfriends that liked wearing pants, didn't squeal over anything cute all the kami damned time, and did not try and give her a makeover at every Susanoo be cursed sleepover!

Tsukina commiserates with her, " Minako was really bad about the girly stuff, but even Makoto would go on and on about her old boyfriend. You would not believe how many times she said some random guy looked like her old boyfriend! Ami, traitorous bitch that she is, needed to get laid, same with Rei actually, she was so damned bossy all the fucking time! She'd get on my case for borrowing her manga, and yet I wasn't allowed to do the same thing when she borrowed mine. Hypocritical much? "

With that Tsukina and her new senshi are off and running, complaining about the previous generation senshi. Marcus and Takuya just let them do so, they could both tell it was something they needed, Tsukina more so than Rōzu. The guys talk soccer since it happened to be a sport they both loved. Koji would be dismayed to find out his son preferred soccer to kendo, Takuya hadn't broken that news to his father yet. Currently he was getting to know the half-sister he hadn't known he had, sure he and Yoru would chat, but they needed a meaningful conversation to really bond as brother and sister.

Chika actually finds herself drawn into the conversation between the older girls when they relocated to her room. When the conversation turned to adult matters Chika was easily able to hold her own with them. Tsukina smirks at her future sister-in-law, " If I can arrange for you to get certain toys would you be willing to put earbuds on at certain times? "

Chika smirks at Tsukina, " Deal, my mother seems to think I'm still innocent. I let her continue to think that even as I read hentai manga. "

" Pleasure doing business with you, Chika-chan. " Tsukina says, " Any preference to the type of adult toys you want? "

While Chika gives Tsukina a list of adult toys she wants even as Ahiru Chesa stares in stunned disbelief, a BlackKnightmon was going after an in-training levelled digimon. She sees a wolfhound dart forward and scoop the little one up, but she sees what the hound didn't, an attack heading straight for him, " Love Virtue Power! "

Sailor Love interposes herself between the more powerful digimon and the wolfhound, wincing as she takes the attack. Akamaru whimpers, but races off with his charge, hopefully the two legger could handle herself. Sailor Love spins around, her eyes narrowed, hands clenched into fists, so DATS was finally acting up again, huh? Time to stick it to them then, " Lion Heart Striker! "

BlackKnightmon stumbles back from the attack even as Sailor Love moves, standing still in a fight with a digimon was suicidal. That was when she's hit from behind by Sunflowmon, allowing her opponent to slam his sword through her stomach. Sailor Love curses internally, why the hell was she having such shitty luck in battle anyhow. Last time had been a heavily modified taser! The sword is pulled out, and the Virtue Senshi of Love immediately rolls away from her previous position onto her stomach, then she uses her hands to push herself up into the air, just missing getting attacked again.

" Blizzard Blaster! "

" Thank Ebonwumon. " Sailor Love says when she sees the Warrior of Ice enter the battlefield.

Sailor Love winces, and uses her Phoenix Flame Heart attack to cauterize her bleeding wound. Why the fuck was she getting wounded all the Hephaestus damned time whenever she went to battle anymore? Did someone curse her for bad luck? Maybe she should go to a shrine to check after this battle was over, though she would need to head to the Kamiya apartment so she could get healed again. She pulls her scepter out, a red and gold version of Moon's first scepter, and levels it at that damned Sunflowmon, " Love Stardust Shower! "

" Kumnemon slide evolution...Korikkakumon! "

Korikkakumon pulls his Avalanche Axes out of the ground before using them on BlackKnightmon. Both digimon retreat and Sailor Love smirks, " Thanks for the help, Warrior of Ice. "

Korikkakumon slide evolves back into Kumnemon, " No problem, Sailor Love, you do what we Warriors do. "

Sailor Love teleports off and all three in the Kamiya apartment curse under their breath when she arrives.

Odaiba:

The occupants of the Kamiya home are just contemplating getting ready for bed when a flash of reddish orange light informs them of Sailor Love's arrival. Kari rolls her eyes as Davis rushes forward to heal her. He could handle this on his own fortunately, " What happened this time, Chesa-san? "

" I got attacked from behind by that damn bitch's Sunflowmon while I was dealing with BlackKnightmon so a wolfhound could escape with an in-training digimon. Thanks to that fucking Sunflowmon I got freaking impaled by BlackKnightmon's sword. I'm just glad Kumnemon was nearby. I had to cauterize my own damned wound so I could continue to fight too. I am seriously going to check and see if someone has cast a bad luck in battle curse on me. " Chesa states.

The other three all wince at this, " Son of a bitch! There has got to be something we can do about this. " Tai snaps.

" Don't we wish, we can't leave Odaiba undefended even if most of this shit is going down in Toshima. Believe me, once we can get a cohesive plan together with the other groups we will be putting these bakas down! " Davis snaps, his pregnant cousin was in the middle of all this along with his reincarnated uncle, so yes, he may just be a little on edge right now.

" Hey, Yuuka, Sailor Reliability is doing everything she can to keep the Hime safe, Davis. She was killed on the watch of her first line defenders, now the rest of us senshi will take up her protection, even if we Virtue Senshi are the court of Stratus-hime. Stratus-hime is one of the senshi sworn to defend the Hime, but she was born after the Hime was assassinated by one of her own. " Chesa states.

Davis just sighs, he hated not being close to one of his team when they were in danger like this. Yes, Marcus/Takuya would defend her viciously if it came down to that, but she was one of his. That wasn't even getting into the fact that she was also his cousin, that just put his instincts into supreme overdrive. Being a goggle head and a Kanbara was sometimes a pain in the ass. " I know she's safe, but she's one of _my team and my cousin_. "

Chesa blinks, " Shit, you're a Kanbara, aren't you? "

" Shinya's my father, what do you think? " Davis quips back easily enough.

" Fuck, pissing you off should be avoided at all costs since you're the Child of Miracles, Inheritor of Courage, making you a Child of Flame, and the Inheritor of Friendship which makes you a Child of Light, and your partner is descended from AncientSphinxmon. Dear Fanglongmon, remind me to piss you off, and then direct you towards someone whom has pissed me off. " Chesa states.

Davis smirks, " Need anyone trolled, milady? "

Chesa rolls her eyes but smiles, while she may have a thing for Shioda Kazu, she didn't mind flirting with others. Besides, it was good practice for later on in life. She does slip Davis Sailor Friendship's contact info along with the fact that she has a thing for him. She also wouldn't mind being his emergency date if it meant keeping the fangirls off of him. " I better get back home, you guys need any help, call me and let me know. "

She teleports away and Davis immediately calls his cousin, he needed to hear her voice. Tsukina answers immediately, she knew damn well his instincts would be bugging him with her so far away from him. While the cousins chat over the lines Tai frowns before looking at his little sister, " We're going to need to set up a patrol schedule here in Odaiba. "

" I know, the way DATS does things is abhorrent. They need to be eliminated. I know I want both worlds to get along for the most part, but DATS is too far gone to be redeemed. Even I know when to pick up a fucking sword and fight. " Kari states.

" I'll call a meeting for tomorrow, we need to get on top of this, now. We're at war with DATS as true digidestined. " Tai says evenly, his emotions were even more all over the place than usual due to his hormones. He just wished that Mimi wouldn't be in love with Michael, Matt got Sora, Tsukina happened to be in love with Marcus and pregnant with his children, Kari happened to be his sister, where the hell was he supposed to find a girlfriend that wasn't one of his Kami damned fangirls?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
